


The Truth

by DisneyPrincessXX



Series: Mahealani Quadruplets [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden is gay, Alive!Laura, Derek's parents never died, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jackson was always a werewolf, Kanima thing never happened, M/M, Multi, Were-Creatures, WereTigers, Werewolf!Danny, Werewolves, Witch!Stiles, alive!hale family, because I said so, doesn't matter what gender, love is love man, mentions abortion, they knew what kate planned to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPrincessXX/pseuds/DisneyPrincessXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it funny when people tell you the that "The truth shall set you free?" Yet they never say how it will. Cheyenne Hale is gonna find out just how the truth will set her free. They say that time's suppose to heal you, but they don't say just how long it takes. Cheyenne will find out just how long it takes to heal. Join her on her journey of forgiving her cousins that hurt her, her cousins that betrayed her, and her mate who didn't believe her. Go along with Cheyenne Hale on finding out what she just is exactly in the supernatural world. But remember now, don't play with fire if you're scared to get burned. Did I mention that Cheyenne is going back to where it all started? That's right. She's going back to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of Teen Wolf. With that being said, here is what will be different from the show.  
> 1\. Jackson was always a werewolf.  
> 2\. Erica and Boyd never left at the end of season 2.  
> 3\. Laura never died, so she is the Alpha.  
> 4\. Peter still ended up being an Alpha by killing a rouge Alpha.  
> 5\. For the sake of this all to work the Hale fire still happened six years ago,but instead of all the characters being 8 or 9 when it happened they are either 11 or 12 when the fire happened for my story to work.  
> 6\. Everything that happened in season 1 with Peter biting Scott and Lydia still happened along with Peter being killed by Derek.  
> 7\. I will explain how Derek isn't an alpha later on in the story if this is your first time reading my story and you didn't read the original version.  
> 8\. * = the persons thoughts  
> Side note: I'm not exactly sure what Derek's age is and I don't know how far apart his birth is from Laura's birth so the ages for them in "Cheyenne's Family Tree" is just me guessing. The age gap between Derek and the others did get smaller for the sake of my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = their thoughts
> 
> This chapter has been edited and is the newer version.

Cheyenne's POV

 

(Diary Entry #1) They say that the truth shall set you free, but yet they never tell you exactly how it will set you free. For six years I've lived in LA with my mom, my son and my two cousins. My two cousins? Aaron Mahealani and Cora Hale. Yup that's right. I'm related to the Hales from my dad's side of the family and I'm related to the Mahelani's from my mom's side of the family. I'm also related to the Stilinski's and the Winchester's also from my mom's side of the family. My son? His name is Malachai Hale-Carson. I call him Kai for short. His father is my ex-boyfriend Aiden Carson. He died two years ago when I was sixteen. You're probably wondering why my cousins live with me, my son and my mom for the past six years when they have their own families. It's simple really. They live with us because Beacon Hills has too many bad memories for me, my mom and them to be there. Especially my mom and I. We lost my dad right before we left Beacon Hills. It's been hard on me and mom, but I think it's been more hard on my mom. My parents were soul-mates and the fact that she still carried on after my dad died was incredible, but I know it was because of me. She won't say it, but I know that she left Beacon Hills more for me than for her. Now after six years, we're returning to Beacon Hills even though I don't want to. (End of Diary Entry #1)

 

“Mom! Do we really have to move back to Beacon Hills?” I questioned

“Yes Cheyenne. We really have to move back.” She responded

 

*Knock knock*

“Come in!” I yell while putting down my diary to see that it's Cora.

“Cheyenne, would moving back to Beacon Hills really be that bad?” Cora questioned me

“For me? Yes it would be bad. For you and Aaron? No it wouldn't, but that's because you guys still have families there. All I have is my mom.” I sadly said back

“Cheyenne, you're my family too. Don't forget that. Remember I chose to come live with you, your mom and Aaron even though my siblings live in Beacon Hills.” Cora told me

“I know Cora, but it's just so hard. I miss my dad so much and if that doesn't hurt enough, I'm nothing since Breana and Daniel decided I wasn't worth anything.” I tell her while trying not to cry

“Anyways, enough of this girly talk. I have to finish packing my things Cora.” I tell her, but secretly I want to write in my diary again.

“Okay. You still have tomorrow morning to pack though since we don't live until tomorrow night.” Cora says before leaving my room and closing my door.

 

(Diary Entry #2) I've asked my mom why she decided that returning to Beacon Hills after six years was a good idea. She told me it's to find some closure. Whatever that means. I won't be getting any closure, but if it will make my mom happy then I'll do anything for her. I know mom misses Beacon Hills because that's where one of her sisters lives and where dad and Aunt Claudia is buried. I think mom wants to move back so she can be closer to one of her sisters that she still sees. I may hate Beacon Hills as a town and some of the people that live there, but I would go back there for mom and Malachai because they're the only ones I have now. Cora and Aaron came with us, but mom is the one parent I still have and Malachai needs to know where I grew up. Sometimes I think my mom thinks I don't know that she still cries on my dad's birthday, but I do. Malachai will wake me up some nights and asks me “why is grandma crying mama?” It's so hard thinking of an answer for him on why she's crying and trying to think on how do I explain to him that someone is dead. I still cry at night ever since Aiden died. Not because I miss him even though I do, but more on the fact that Malachai won't know who his father is. Beacon Hills will be like a fresh start for me and Malachai. Hopefully people won't judge me for having a kid at sixteen and for being a single mom. Although I do know that once people learn that the father died they won't say anything about me being a single mother after that. Okay I need to go. I have to finish packing my clothes and finish packing Malachai's clothes as well. (End of Diary Entry #2)

 

*Where is Kai?* I thought

“Aaron!” I yelled for my cousin

“Yeah?” He yelled back

“Is Kai with you?” I asked

“Yeah. Did you need him?” He responded

“No. I was just wondering where he was. I'm gonna finish packing mine and his clothes. Could you bring me all his clothes and shoes?” I asked

“Yeah. I'll bring it once I'm done folding and packing my clothes.” He said

“Okay that's fine. Thank you!” I yelled to him

“You're welcome!” He yelled back

 

-Skipping over the packing part-

**The Next Day**

 

“Okay double checking everything before we hit the road-” My mom began saying

“Bags packed and loaded into the SUV?” She asked

“Check.” Cora, Aaron and I responded

“Car-seat in the SUV?”

“Check.”

“Food prepared for the six hour drive to Beacon Hills?”

“Check.”

“Drinks in the cooler?”

“Check.”

“Furniture in the moving truck?”

“Check.”

“Electronics in your bags?”

“Check.”

“Bedding packed and loaded onto the to moving truck?”

“Check.”

“Okay then. We are all settled and ready to go. Everyone into the SUV. The moving truck will follow us to Beacon Hills.” Mom said while climbing into the drivers sit

“Shot gun!” I yelled

“No fair.” Aaron whined

“Too bad so sad Aaron. You were just too slow on calling shot gun. Maybe next time we move you'll be faster.” Cora cackled at him

“Don't start fighting you guys. Just get in the car and buckle up Kai.” Mom told them


	2. Coming Home Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Cora try to convince Cheyenne to tell the group what had happen 2 years ago. Cheyenne comes face to face with her father. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make 'Coming Home' into 2 parts since there's so much to get over with. ENJOY!  
> 2 chapters in just 2 days.

Chapter Two

Aaron’s POV still

“Why doesn’t Cheyenne want to know what she is?” Lydia asked

“Think about it. Say you’re Cheyenne. You spend 11 years excited about turning 12 because you finally get to know what you are and then just like that your only chance of knowing is gone. How would you feel?” Cora explained

“I’d feel pissed off because my only chance at knowing was taken away so easily.” Lydia replied

“We never knew-“ Danny tried to say

“That’s the thing about you and Stiles, Danny. YOU GUYS NEVER KNOW! YOU KNOW WHY? Because you never ask!” I exclaimed

“So if Cheyenne missed her chance at finding out, then how did her eyes change color?” Erica asked

“Unfortunately its not our place to tell you. Cheyenne was the one who experienced something that changed her life forever.” Cora said

“Look we’ll try to convince her to tell you guys. It might take a while but hopefully she’ll come around.” I explained

“Let’s meet up after school. Meet us at Derek’s loft.” Scott told us

“One thing. We don’t know where Derek’s loft is.”I said

“I’ll ride with you guys.” Erica said

“Okay.”

And with that we went to our last class.

AFTER SCHOOL

Cheyenne’s POV

“Mom I have to go pick up Aaron and Cora. They said we’re going with the group somewhere so we’ll see you later. I love you mom.” And with that I kissed her bye and went back to the school to get Cora and Aaron.

I pulled up to the school and waited for Aaron and Cora to come.

While I was waiting I saw Erica walking with them.

“Hey Erica.” I told her

“Hey. I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to ride with you guys so you’ll know where to go.” She informed me

“Cool. Where are we going?” I asked

“Derek’s Loft.” Erica, Cora, and Aaron all said together.

“Oh.”

OUTSIDE DEREK’S LOFT

“Ok so why are we here?” I asked

“Look Cheyenne we know you don’t trust Danny and Stiles for what happened 6 years ago but the group deserves to know what happened 2 years ago and why your eyes change colors.” Cora said

“I just-I just don’t know if they’ll be comfortable hearing it.” I replied

“Trust me Cheyenne. We can handle anything.” Erica informed me.

INSIDE DEREK’S LOFT

When I walked in Derek’s loft I couldn’t believe who I saw “Da-daddy?” I said with tears in my eyes

“Cheyenne? Baby girl is that really you?” my dad asked

“Yes daddy it’s really me.” I replied nodding my head

“Oh baby I’ve missed you.” My dad said while hugging me

“Okay. That’s enough. The reason we’re here is so the group can know what happened 2 years ago. I wasn’t going to tell you guys anything but Erica and Cora convinced me that you guys can handle it.” I said

2 YEARS AGO

“Cheyenne are you ready?” my best friend Emma shouted to me

“Yea. I’m coming!” I replied back

“Hey babe.” My boyfriend Aiden greeted me

“Hey.” I said back to him with a kiss

“Hey Cheyenne.” My boyfriend’s twin brother and my other best friend’s boyfriend Ethan said

“Hey Ethan. Where’s Allen?” I asked him about his boyfriend who is also my other best friend

“Right here.” A voice said form behind me.

“Well Cheyenne its your 16th birthday. What do you want to do?” Aiden asked me

“Let’s go watch a movie and have dinner afterwards. That sound good?” I suggested

AFTER THE MOVIE

“That was the best-“ I started to say before someone attacked us

“Hey get off of my girlfriend!” I heard Aiden yell

“AHHHHHHH! AARON! CORA! SOMEONE HELP ME!” I screamed

“Aw how cute. Cheyenne has all her guard dogs with her.” My attacker said

“Who are you?” I asked

“Oh. How rude of me. I’m Kali.” My attacker said

“Please don’t hurt me.” I pleaded

“NO Aiden! Ethan! What are yo-“ And before I could finish my sentence Kali killed Aiden and Ethan because they tried to save me, Emma and Allen.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aiden baby! Stay me. Please don’t die on me. PLEASE!” I pleaded

“I-I love you Cheyenne.” He coughed up

“No Ethan please. I can’t lose you. I consider you a close friend please!” I pleaded to Ethan

“It’s okay Cheyenne. Take care of Allen for me.” He told me using his last breath

PRESENT DAY

“Okay but how does that explain to us how your eyes change colors.” Stiles questioned

“It’s only one of the stories that explains. The story I told you is how my eyes changed to Light Purple, like this.” I said showing them

“Light Purple means an Alpha of some sort but one that experience sorrow.” Aaron explained

“Losing Aiden and Ethan hurt me. Not only did I lose them, but a week after Emma and Allen went missing and they’re still missing.” I explained

“How do you know they’re not dead?” Jackson asked

“Because us three meaning me, Cora and Aaron made a blood bond with Emma and Allen. We can still feel their presence. We’d know if they died.” I explained

“Oh Cheyenne I never knew you went through so much.” Laura said with concern written on her face

“Yeah well that happens when your own blood doesn’t try to look for you.” I snapped

“Cheyenne what were-“ Derek tried to say

“YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO COME FIND ME AND TELL ME THAT MY DAD WAS STILL ALIVE! THAT’S WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DO! BUT NO! YOU GUYS LET ME BELIEVE THAT MY DAD WAS DEAD FOR 6 YEARS! I NEEDED HIM!” I screamed at him

“Cheyenne I thought-“ my dad tried to say next

“YEAH I KNOW! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! BUT LAURA AND DEREK KNEW I WAS STILL ALIVE! I WAS AT AARON’S HOUSE WITH CORA THE DAY THE FIRE HAPPENED! IT WAS THE SAME DAY THAT DANNY AND STILES DECIDED TO STOP BEING A PART OF THE MAHEALANI QUADRUPLETS – THE TOP SUPERNATURAL’S” I screamed at my dad

“We told Derek and Laura that we were leaving with Cheyenne and her mom since it had painful memories for them and me.” Cora explained to him

“So why did Aaron leave if his parents stayed?” Isaac asked

“Just because Danny is my family doesn’t mean he was there for me that way Cheyenne was there for me. Blood makes you related, but loyalty makes you family. Cheyenne was there for me after I first changed. Danny wasn’t. Cheyenne helped me embrace being a weretiger. Danny said I shouldn’t embrace it and that I’ll just be a monster. Cheyenne took me in. Danny didn’t. Cheyenne wasn’t afraid of being a Top Supernatural. Danny was. That’s why I left with them. Regardless of Danny being my brother, Cheyenne is and will always be my baby cousin. And she’s the only one who knows what it’s like when someone is embarrassed of you. Right Stiles?” Aaron explained

“Right after Stiles found out that she was a witch, her and Danny researched spells to make them not smell like a supernatural. Cheyenne was hurt that they were doing that. She asked them why and Stiles told her and I quote

‘I’m embarrassed that I’m a Top Supernatural.’ Cheyenne knew she really meant ‘You embarrass me.’” Cora finished

“Mom’s calling me. Let’s go guys.” I said to Aaron and Cora.

And with that, we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. Let me know if you want me to put the other story that explains why her eyes change colors.


	3. Light Green Eyes Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne, Aaron, Danny and Stiles' cousins Sam and Dean Winchester come to town to visit their favorite little cousin Cheyenne. What happens when the pack finds out the reason Cheyenne's eyes turn light green? Will they be scared? Find out in "Light Green Eyes Baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter and the story behind Cheyenne's light green eyes. Also Sam and Dean come into this chapter. So far this is the only chapter that i planned for them to be in.

Chapter Three  
Cheyenne's POV

*ring ring*

"Hello?" I asked

"Cheyenne? It's Sam."

"Sammy! I miss you and Dean!" I exclaimed

"We miss you too. We were wondering if we could come see you guys in Beacon Hills?" He asked

"Sure. Let me just ask my mom if you guys can stay with us." I replied

"No it's ok we can stay at a hotel-" he tried

"Nonsense you guys are family." My mom told him

"See you guys tomorrow." He said before hanging up

THE NEXT DAY

"Cheyenne! Wake up! You have to get ready for school!" My mom yelled to me

“Ughhhhh. I’m up!” I yelled back

I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a violet colored tanktop, and a black leather jacket. Along with my violet converse. For my hair I fishtail braided it.

“Cora! Aaron! Are you guys ready?” I yelled to them

“Yea!” Was the response I got back from both of them.

Cora had on black skinny jeans, a blue tanktop and a black leather jacket as well. Along with her blue converse.

“Oh Cora! I didn’t know we were matching today! Except I have violet on and you have blue on.” I told her

“Great minds think alike that’s why.” Was her reply

Aaron had on black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket as well. Along with his red vans.

“Before you say anything about matching. I was planning to wear the jacket but the jeans and shirt were the first things I grabbed from my closet.” Aaron told us.

“Ready to go?” I asked

“Yup.” They both said

We hopped into my black Hummer H2 and headed to the school.

AT THE SCHOOL

After getting out of the car we headed to our first class which was History.

We walked into class to see that my cousins Sam and Dean were there.

“Hey what are you guys doing here?” I asked them

“Oh we came cause they asked us to sub for the History and the Algebra 2 teachers.” Dean replied

“Wait so you’re subbing right now?” Cora asked

“Yup.” Sam replied

“YES!” Aaron, Cora and I all yelled

“Who is subbing History?” I asked

“I am.” Dean replied

DURING CLASS

“Ok listen up! We’re going to switch your guys seats. First row I want Aaron Mahealani, Cora Hale, Cheyenne Hale, Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. Second row I want Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Danny Mahealani, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd etc.” Dean announced

“Hi Cheyenne.” Isaac shyly said

“Hi Isaac.” I replied back smiling

Now don’t get me wrong I still love Aiden but it’s time I move on. Plus Isaac has that cute puppy look.

“Ok so we’re going to read about the Civil War.” Dean announced

AFTER CLASS

“Uh can Aaron, Cheyenne, Cora, Danny, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Vernon, Isaac, Stiles, and Allison please say back.” Dean said

I looked over to Aaron and Cora and smirked. They smirked back to me.

“Cheyenne my favorite cousin.” Dean said

“HEY!” Aaron shouted

“Sorry Aaron but Cheyenne’s a girl so it makes her innocent and plus she helped us.” Dean replied

I stuck my tongue out at Aaron.

“So is this the people you told me and Sammy about the last time we saw you guys?” Dean asked

“Yup.” Cora replied

“You know it’s lucky we all have a free period right now.” I told Dean

“Yea I know I checked with the school. Plus I don’t have a class right now and Sammy should be joining us soon for our little meeting.”

“Hey guys.” Sam said walking into the room.

“Cheyenne my favorite cousin.” Sam said when he saw me

“HEY!” Aaron shouted again.

“Sorry Aaron but Cheyenne’s a girl and plus she helped us.” Sam told him

“That’s what Dean said when he said I was his favorite cousin and Aaron shouted hey.” I told Sam

“Great minds think alike.” Sam said

“So the reason we came and called this little meeting was because your mom called us Cheyenne and wanted us to help explain the story behind your green eyes.” Dean told us

“Wait the story about your green eyes involve them?” Allison asked

“Yea because they’re the reason my eyes change to green. Not because I hurt them or anything but because I helped them with a job of theirs.” I explained to the job.

“A job of theirs?! Don’t they hunt supernaturals?!” Stiles exclaimed

“Yea we do, but we didn’t know what was going to happen when we took Cheyenne with us.” Sam replied

“So when did this happen?” Scott asked

“Last year.” I replied showing my light green eyes

“Woah.” The group said together

LAST YEAR

“Cheyenne are you sure you want to help us? It’s dangerous.” Dean asked me

“Yes Dean. I’m sure I want to help you.” I told him

“Okay well you got everything right?” Sam asked me

“Yes. I have the salt, a gun and a knife with me.” I reassured him

“Okay then. Let’s go.” Dean told us

AT THE SITE

“Ok Cheyenne and Sam set up the circle while I draw the demon to us.” Dean told us

As we were making the circle to trap the demon in, I got this sudden skin crawling feeling that something was about to happen. And whenever I get that feeling, something always happens.

“Cheyenne watch out!” Sam yelled to me

I turned around just in time to see the demon running towards me in it’s victims body. Just as it was about to knock me down, I held up my hands and it just stopped running. When I looked at my hands, they were glowing blue.

“What the hell just happened?” I exclaimed

“I have no idea Cheyenne.” Dean told me

Just as I was about to put my hands down, the demon left it’s victims body like I was making it. It was then I realized that I had the power to do that.

“Wh-what just happened?” I was so scared when I asked Dean and Sam

“Um Cheyenne I think we should take you back to your mom now.” Dean said

BACK AT THE HOUSE

“Ok Aunt Kelly before you say anything, we had no idea that was going to happen.” Dean told my mom

We just got done telling her what happen and shock was written all over her face.

“Mom?” I asked her

“I’m just shocked honey. And confused. I don’t understand how it happen mainly because we never got to figure it out what you are you know since what happen with them.” She explained to me

“Don’t worry mom. I 100% understand what you mean.” I told her

PRESENT DAY

“Cheyenne you’re my favorite cousin and honestly I was scared when it happened, but I know you can take care of yourself.” Dean told me

“Cheyenne you’re my favorite cousin also and no matter what I’ll always be there for you. We both will. We already told your mom this, but if you ever want to get away you can join us on our missions.” Sam told me

“What?! No! Are you crazy? Cheyenne can’t go with you!” Danny exclaimed

“And who are you to decide what I can and can’t do? You may be older than me but you have no power over me. So stay out of my life and my decisions!” I yelled at him

“I just don’t want you to get hurt! That’s all!” He exclaimed

“Yeah because you’ve never hurt me before! Oh wait you did! You can’t tell me what to do! If I want to go with them then I will. My mom agreed and that’s all that matters.” I yelled back

“I’m leaving. Aaron and Cora I’ll see you guys at lunch. I have class to get to.” I told them


	4. Old Friends Come Back To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne recognizes the girl she saw on the first day of school. Cheyenne's past comes back to her. Old friends are back.  
> Set a couple months after "Light Green Eyes Baby"  
> Will Cheyenne find out what she is or will all be lost? Find out in "Old Friends Come Back To Help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I got to post 2 chapters in one night.  
> Also I'm actually making a one-shot that explains how Cheyenne's "Baby" Nainoa helps her but I haven't finished it yet so look for it tomorrow. Plus it's really long the part where he helps her so that's why it skips a couple days. Between the couple days is where Nainoa tries to help her. Also the one-shot will explain who these new characters(Nainoa, Nalu and Sweety) are to Cheyenne.

Chapter Four

2 months later…

Aaron's POV

Lately I've been feeling some feelings Cora but I'm not sure how I should tell her. Ugh what do I do? Maybe Cheyenne will know what to do.

CHEYENNE'S ROOM

 

"Hey Cheyenne can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well I have these feelings for this girl but I'm not sure how I should tell her. We've been close for so long that I'm scared I'll ruin our friendship. What should I do?"

"First off I know you're talking about Cora. I've seen the way you look at her. Second, tell her how you feel because for all you know she might feel the same way. Third, the best relationships come from being friends first. And lastly, you won't know until you try."

"Thanks Cheyenne. You're the best."

"I know." She laughed out

Cora's POV

(Finally a different persons POV)

Ugh lately I've been having some feelings for Aaron but I'm scared he doesn't see me that way. I'm gonna ask Cheyenne what I should do. She always knows what to say.

CHEYENNE'S ROOM Again

"Hey Cheyenne I need help." I told her

"Ok with what?" She asked

"I like this guy but I don't know if I should tell him cause I'm scared that he only thinks of me as his little sister or some sort of family. What do I do?" I asked

"First off I know you're talking about Aaron. I've seen the way you look at him when he's not looking. Second, you should just tell him because you'll never know. He might feel the same way. Third, it doesn't hurt to try and for all you know he might not even think of you as any sort of family. And lastly, follow your heart."

"Thanks Cheyenne. You're the best."

"It's what I live for." She laughed out

Cheyenne's POV

Great. Everyone has someone but me. Aaron and Cora like each other. Derek is dating Stiles. Scott and Allison are together. So is Lydia and Jackson and Boyd and Erica. Danny is gay but he's single. And I don't even know about Isaac. I wish Sam and Dean were still here. Or I wish I knew where Emma and Allen were. All four of them know what to do. When did being a teenager become hard? Oh yeah the day we came back. Maybe if I left... Plus I feel like I'm losing Aaron and Cora. I mean what if they just moved with me and my mom because they felt pity for me. I mean they still have their families. Don't get me wrong I have my parents but that's it. I'm an only child. I have no one to go to.... Maybe I should go. Maybe I can join Sam and Dean. Times like these make me miss Aiden the most.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

I was walking down the hallway when I felt someone watching me. Just like on the first day. I turn around and there's the same girl but this time there's a boy with her. They look so familiar. *RING* ugh time for history

SKIPPING TO LUNCH

I went looking for that boy and girl again because I wanted to know why they look familiar. As I was walking towards them my hand started to burn. When I touched the girl with my hand I felt a shock. There's only one reason that could happen.

"E-Emma?" I said weakly

"Ch-Cheyenne?" She replied

"I've missed you!" I exclaimed

My best friend is back. Wait that means - "Allen? Is that you?" I asked

"Yes it's me sugar." He replied

"Where'd you guys go?" I asked

"We had to go away." Emma told me

"Why?" I questioned

"You know how we're witches?" Allen said

"Yea?" I asked confused

"We had to learn how to control our magic." Emma replied

"Why didn't call me? Actually I don't care because I have my best friends back. You have no idea how I've felt these past days." I told them

"Aw tell us." Allen said

And I did. I told them how I feel like I'm losing Aaron and Cora, how I feel so alone, how I feel like I don't belong and how maybe I should leave.

"You know if you do decide to leave, we'll go with you. No matter what." Allen told me

"And you're not alone. You have us two." Emma continued

"And you do belong. With us." Allen continued

"And even if you do lose Aaron an Cora it won't be forever. You're related to them." Emma finished

"You guys are the best. Man it's been so hard without you guys." I told them

"Well we're here now. Now let's go get some lunch." Emma said

And with we walked to the cafe. Instead of sitting with the group like I always did, I sat with Emma and Allen. After all they're my best friends and won't make me feel like I don't belong.

Aaron's POV

"Hey how come Cheyenne didn't sit with us?" Erica asked

"I don't know really." I replied

Isaac got up and walked to Cheyenne and sat down next to her.

"Ok why did Isaac just go and sit with Cheyenne and whoever she's with?" Lydia asked

"I don't know. Maybe he likes her." Cora replied to her

"Hey Cora did your hand start burning the second Cheyenne walked in with them?" I asked her

"Yeah." She replied

That could only mean one thing.

"Why what does that mean?" Jackson asked

"Remember how we said we made a blood bond with Cheyenne's friends that went missing?" Cora said

Everybody nodded

"Well that only happened when we would get close to one another but since us three were always together it stopped doing that." I explained

"So does that mean the people with Cheyenne are her friends that went missing?" Allison questioned

"Yea. Which means Cheyenne might not want to be by us anymore." Cora said

"Why?" Stiles asked

"Because Cheyenne feels like she doesn't belong with you guys and the only people that make her feel like she belongs is them and me." Isaac said walking back to us

"That's not true!" I tried to tell him

"Yea. Cheyenne would tell us." Cora exclaimed

He just shrugged and sat down.

Cheyenne's POV

After Isaac sat by us I asked him to listen to the groups conversation and when he told me what they were saying I told him to them that it's because I don't feel like I belong with them and that only him, Emma and Allen make me feel like I belong. I told him after he said that to sit with them and tell me later if they said anything else.

"You ready to go to class Cheyenne?" Emma asked

"Yeah because I'm so ready for gym." I sarcastically replied

GYM CLASS

"Ok class today you will be climbing up the rope and first one to the top and rings the bell will challenge all the other winners. And so forth until we have only one winner." Coach Finstock told us

"Up first Hale and Greenburg!" He yelled

"Which Hale?" Cora asked

"Uh Cheyenne." He replied

We got up the rope and I beat him. Of course everyone in the group beat who they went against.

"Ok Boyd and Cheyenne. You guys are up" coach told us

I beat Boyd which was shocking to everyone including me

"Cora and Lahey you're up."

Isaac beat Cora

"McCall and Stilinski your turn."

Scott beat Stiles

"Whittemore and Reyes your turn."

Erica beat Jackson

"Mahealani and Mahealani your turn."

Danny beat Aaron

"Carter(Emma) and Martin you're up."

Emma beat Lydia

"Miller(Allen) and Argent your turn."

Allison beat Allen

"Ok next round. Cheyenne and Argent you're up."

I beat Allison

"Carter and McCall your turn."

Scott beat Emma.

"Reyes and Lahey your turn."

Isaac beat Erica.

"Ok Mahealani and Reyes. Since there's no one else."

Danny beat Erica also

"Next round"

"McCall and Cheyenne you're up."

I beat Scott

"Lahey and Mahealani your turn."

Isaac beat Danny

"Last round. Cheyenne against Lahey."

I beat Isaac.

"Looks like Cheyenne's our winner. Which is sad because I put her up against mostly boys and she beat you guys. Cheyenne gets an A+ for today and everybody else give me 20 laps. Go!" Coach yelled

AFTER SCHOOL

“Cheyenne where did you learn to climb that fast?” Erica asked

“Well when you don’t know what supernatural being you are, you end up having a lot of times on your hands. And you need something to do with all that time. I spent my time training myself to be strong so if it ever came down to it, I could beat people.” I told her

“Cheyenne how many times do we have to say we’re sorry?” Danny asked

“You’re sorry? YOU’RE SORRY! Sorry doesn’t cut it Danny! I lost my chance at ever finding out what I was born to be! It’s not fair that my chance got taken away from me because you and Stiles were selfish! I SHOULD OF LET AIDEN OR ETHAN BITE ME WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! MAYBE THEN I WOULD BE A WEREWOLF!” I yelled at him

“It’s in the past now Cheyenne. You can’t keep blaming us.” Stiles tried to reason with me

“If I can’t blame you guys then who do I blame? Because I have nothing! NOTHING! Everyone else is a witch, a hunter, a banshee or a were-creature while I’m just human! AND THAT’s ALL I’LL EVER BE!” I yelled at her

“And don’t even try to tell me to calm down. Just I’m done ‘calming down’.” I told Aaron and Cora

*Ring Ring*

I picked up my phone to see it was Nainoa.

“Nainoa! I miss you baby!” I answered

He chuckles before replying “I miss you too love bug. Listen I was thinking of coming to visit you. Would you mind if I was to bring Sweety and Nalu with me?”

“No I don’t. I miss them too.” I told him while laughing

“Nalu misses you a lot. He said he can’t wait to see you.” He told me

“I can’t wait to see him!” I exclaimed while smiling

“Okay we should be there tomorrow in the afternoon. We’ll talk then. Bye love bug.” He said

“Okay bye baby.” I said while hanging up

I turned around to see the group minus Emma and Allen raising their eyebrows at me.

“Want to explain who that was?” Aaron asked

“No actually I don’t.” I replied

“Wait was that the Nainoa? The one from that place?” Emma asked while smiling

“Yes it is.” I replied while laughing.

“I didn’t know you still talked to him.” Allen told me

“Well he was there for me after what happened with Aiden them and then what happened with you two going missing. Plus he’s my baby. Of course I still talk to him.” I told him and Emma

“Well I’m happy that he kept you happy even during your darkest days.” Emma told me

“Wait who’s Nalu then?” Cora asked

“Look I don’t really need to tell you or Aaron who they are since you guys weren’t exactly there for me when everything happened. They’re important to me, Emma and Allen.” I told her

“I thought we told each other everything?” Aaron asked looking hurt

“We do, but there’s just some things you wouldn’t understand neither would Cora.” I told him

“What can you talk to him about that you can’t talk to us about?” Cora asked

“He knows what it’s like to lose your only chance at finding out what you are. But hopefully he knows another way for me to find out. I’m sure you guys have heard of him and Nalu. Their full names are Nainoa and Nalu Spencer. Does the Spencer Brothers ring a bell?” I told the group

“The Spencer Brothers? They’re famous for being the world’s best singers this generation has ever seen! How do you know them?” Lydia exclaimed

“They’re Aiden and Ethan’s brothers. Except Aiden and Ethan weren’t the ones who took away Nainoa’s chance. It was actually their cousin Jake but it doesn’t matter now since I think he found a way to know what he is.

Hopefully he can help me.” I explained to them

2 DAYS LATER

“Thank you for helping Baby! It means so much that you helped.” I told Nainoa.

“You’re welcome. I’ll do anything for my love bug. I’ll see you next week for Nalu’s party right?” He asked

“Of course you will.”I told him while hugging him good-bye

“Bye Nalu. I’ll see you next week.” I told Nalu

“Bye Cheyenne. We’ll finally be the same age now. Legal bitches!”He claimed

And with that they left. I felt happy these past couple days. Not because they look like Aiden and Ethan, but because I missed them and it always sucks when I have to say good-bye to them. I can’t wait for next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Flashbacks Hurt More When Being Re-Told Even If The Emotions Aren't Shown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne finally tells someone why she's mad at Danny, Stiles, Derek, Laura and her dad. We hear why Aaron and Cora decided to go with Cheyenne and her mom. We finally find out why Danny and Stiles decided to stop being supernaturals. The group minus Cheyenne, find out something they didn't expect to happen. Well maybe Allison expected it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally will get to learn why Cheyenne's mad at her cousins and her dad. Well maybe not her dad since she doesn't really explain that part.  
> Hopefully this helps people understand where Cheyenne's coming from.

Chapter Five

“Cheyenne I have a question to ask you.” Erica told me

“Sure what is it?” I asked her

“Why do you have so much anger towards Danny, Stiles, Derek and Laura? And your dad?” She asked

A WEEK BEFORE CHEYENNE’S 12 BIRTHDAY

“Cheyenne can you come over to my house? Danny and Breana said they need to tell us something. And bring Cora.” Aaron told me over the phone

“Ok I’ll have my mom drop us off.”I told him before hanging up

“Mom! Can you take me and Cora to Aaron and Danny’s house?” I called out to her

“Yeah! Get in the car. I’ll be out in 2 minutes.” She called back

We got into the car and waited.

AARON AND DANNY’S HOUSE

“Hey so what did you guys need to tell us?” I asked

“We don’t want to be a part of the Mahealani Quadruplets anymore.” Danny told us

“What? Why?” Aaron asked

“Because we don’t want to deal with the supernatural life anymore.” Breana explained

“But it doesn’t make sense. You guys anyways talked about how much you love the supernatural life. What changed your mind?” Aaron asked

By the look on their faces I could tell that they just faked loving the supernatural life. I ran away as soon as I could. I ran to my Aunt Talia’s house when I saw that it was on fire.

“Cheyenne! Thank god your okay! I thought you were in there. Where’s Cora?” Laura asked

“She’s at Danny and Aaron’s house with Breana.” I replied

“Laura where’s my dad? Where’s my dad!”I screamed

“Cheyenne. He didn’t make it.” Derek told me

“No you’re lying! He wouldn’t leave me and my mom! He wouldn’t!”I cried out

“Cheyenne! There you are. Don’t run away like that again.” Cora said while running to me

“Derek. Laura. Where’s mom and dad?” Cora asked her siblings

“Cora. They didn’t make it. Along with Uncle Peter, Aunt Marie, Uncle Michael and their kids.” Laura calmly told her little sister

“No!” Cora sobbed out

“Cheyenne!” I heard my mom yell out from behind me

“Mom!” I ran to her

“Thank god you’re okay. I thought I lost you.” My mom told me

“I came after the fire started mom.” I replied

“Let’s get you home. Come on Cora. You, Derek and Laura can come with us too.” My mom told them

“Actually we have to go to the hospital to make sure we’re okay. But Cora can go with you.” Laura told my mom

“Ok kids let’s go. Derek and Laura come by when you’re done at the hospital.” My mom told them before going to the car

BACK AT CHEYENNE’S HOUSE

“Mom I was thinking. Maybe we could move. Start fresh since dad died.” I told her

“Honey are you sure you want to move? Your 12th birthday is just next week and you get to find out what you are with Danny them.” My mom tried to reason with me

“Actually I don’t think that’s going to happen now.” I told her

“Why? What happened at Danny and Aaron’s house?” My mom asked

“Danny and Breana told Aaron and Cheyenne they didn’t want to be supernaturals anymore.” Cora explained to her

“Oh my poor baby. Well if that’s what you want then me and you can start fresh. How about we go to L.A? Your father and I bought a house there for when you would have your own family or a vacation home for you and your friends.” My mom offered

“Sure. That sounds great.” I told her

“Could I come with you guys? I mean Derek and Laura don’t have any room at their apartment and I don’t want them to be reminded of our parents when they look at me.” Cora asked

“Of course you can honey. You just have to ask Derek and Laura first and then when they say yes I ask sign your guardianship papers so you can come and live with us.” My mom told her

LATER THAT NIGHT

“Hey Aaron.” I said to him over the phone

“Hey Chey. What’s up?” He asked

“So me and my mom are moving this week. We’re going to L.A and Cora’s coming with us.”

“You’re leaving me?” He said sounding heartbroken

“Not you. I’m leaving Beacon Hills. I mean my dad died and now I won’t find out what I am. No thanks to your brother and Breana.” I told him

“Can I come with you guys?” He asked

“Aaron. I don’t know. I mean-“I tried to tell him

“Please? You’re the only one that gets me. Plus I’ll have no one to help me on full moons now that Danny and Breana want nothing to do with the supernaturals.” He pleaded with me

“I’ll ask my mom but you have to ask your parents as well.” I told him

“Okay. Night.”He said

“Night.” I said before hanging up

Aaron’s POV

“Hey Mom? Dad? Can I ask you guys something?” I asked my parents

“Sure honey. What is it?” My mom asked

“I was wondering if I could move with Aunt Kelly, Cheyenne and Cora to L.A.” I told them

“Does this have anything to do with what happened today with your brother and your cousin Breana?” My dad asked

“Yea.” I said while looking down

“Honey we understand 100% where you’re coming from. If you really want to then you can. You have our permission. We’ll call our lawyers up in the morning to sign guardianship over to your Aunt.” My mom told me

“Thanks mom and dad. I love you guys.” I told them while hugging them

“ ‘hey Cheyenne. My mom and dad said I can go with you guys. They’re going to meet with their lawyers in the morning to sign guardianship over to your mom.’ “ I texted to her

“ ‘great! My mom just said that it was okay for you to come. She said she’ll meet with your parents tomorrow at the lawyers office.’ “ she texted back

MOVING DAY

“Bye mom. Bye dad. I’ll call you when we get there. Promise.” I told my parents

“Oh honey I’ll be waiting for that call.” My mom said

“Son. Take care of your Aunt and your cousin. It must be hard losing someone close to them.” My dad told me

“Don’t worry dad. I promise that I will.” I told him

They walked back inside the house when Danny and Breana came out

“Are you ever going to talk to us?” Danny asked

“There’s nothing to talk about Daniel. You and Bree made it pretty clear that you didn’t want to be a part of the life we were raised in.” I told him before walking away and into Aunt Kelly’s car.

PRESENT DAY

Cheyenne’s POV

“Thanks for coming Aaron.” I told him

“No problem. You needed my part of the story to help tell the whole thing.” He said while sitting down

“Oh Cheyenne I can’t even imagine what you went through.” Erica said while hugging me

“Don’t worry about it. You know the day of the fire, Derek and Laura had this look on their faces like they were hiding something from me and my mom. Now I know that they lied to me about my dad.” I said to her

“Cheyenne we never meant to hurt you.” I heard a voice say from behind me, Aaron and Erica

“Yea well Laura you and Derek ended up hurting me more by lying to me.” I told her

“Cheyenne we thought lying to you would be best for you.” Derek tried to reason to me

“Do you know hard it was for me to grow up without a dad? There was no one there for me when a guy would break my heart. No one to tell me that a boy was being mean to me because he liked me. Sure I had Aaron, but there’s only so much he could do. I am the only one who knew what Cora was going through without her father. Or at least I was.” I told them before standing up

“Uh Aaron my mom wanted to know if you and Cora were moving back with your families now that we’re back here. She said its fine if you guys do and to tell you that you’ll always have a room at our house. I have to go.” I told him before getting into my car and driving away.

Aaron’s POV

“I can’t believe you Derek! You guys never told her about her dad?” Erica yelled at him

“Erica you have to understand that we wanted to protect her from him. He was crazy.” Laura calmly said to her

“Did you guys ever think the reason he was crazy was because his mate and daughter weren’t there at the hospital with him? Did you ever ask him how he felt?” I questioned them

“How would you know?” Derek asked

“Because Uncle Peter told me that his wolf made him go crazy because he couldn’t sense his mate or daughter with him. He told me that he was also hurt that his own niece and nephew never told him that his daughter was still alive. He said that he was disgusted that you guys let him believe his daughter died. That’s how I know.” I told them

“We never knew that was the reason.” Laura said

“Yeah because you never asked.” I told them

“Look I have to go pack cause my mom wants me to live with them again now that we’re back.” I said before leaving

Erica’s POV (New persons POV)

“Wow. I never knew that Cheyenne went through so much. I thought I had it bad but she’s had it worse.” I told Laura and Derek

“I never thought I would lose my favorite cousin because I was trying to protect her when really I just hurt her.” Derek said

“Is Cheyenne everyone’s favorite cousin?” I asked

“If she was everyone’s favorite cousin do you think Danny and Stiles would stop being supernaturals?” Laura asked

“So she’s not their favorite cousin?” I questioned

“I guess not because they knew that they would feed off of each others powers. The question is ‘why did they not know Cheyenne wouldn’t find out what she is?’” Derek said

“Let’s go ask them.” I suggested to them

AT STILES’ HOUSE

“Hey guys what’s up?” Stiles asked

“Babe, why did you and Danny decide to stop being supernaturals?” Derek asked his girlfriend

“We hated not being able to make friends because our training sessions wouldn’t allow it.” She told us

“Did you guys know that Cheyenne wouldn’t be able to find out what she is?” I asked her

“No trust me. If I knew that, then I would of never told them that I wanted to stop being a supernatural. Yea Cheyenne’s not my favorite cousin, but she is my baby cousin and I would never wanted to hurt her like that.” She told us

“Do you know if Danny knew that?” Laura asked

“No. You can ask him though if you want. He’s helping Aaron move his stuff back to their house right now.” She told us

“Thanks Stiles.” Laura said before we got up to leave

“For what it’s worth, I never thought Cheyenne wouldn’t find out what she is. I thought she would be able to feed off of her parents powers and Aaron’s powers.” Stiles told us before we left

“She wasn’t lying.” I said

“Yea well it’s time to head over to Danny’s.” Derek said

AT DANNY’S HOUSE

“Hey guys. Come in.” Danny said when he answered the house

“Danny, why did you and Stiles decide to stop being supernaturals?” I asked him

“I’m assuming you asked Stiles the same thing. And it’s true what she said. We hated not having any friends or being able to make friends because of our training sessions.” He told us

“Did you guys know that Cheyenne wouldn’t be able to find out what she is?” Laura asked

“No. We thought she could just feed off of her parents powers and Aaron’s powers. We never knew that it had to be us. We thought she only needed a werewolf, weretiger and a witch to help her. We never knew that it had to be us because we were the MAhealani Quadruplets.” He explained to us

“Okay well we have to go.” Derek said before standing up to leave

“Can you guys tell her that I’m really sorry and I hope she can forgive me one day?” he asked

“Danny she doesn’t even want to talk to us. What makes you think she’ll listen to us?” Derek said

“Maybe not you guys. But I think I know who she will listen to.” I told them

“Who?” Derek asked

“Aaron or Cora.” I told them

“Actually Cheyenne isn’t really talking to me or Cora right now.” Aaron said while walking down the stairs

“Why?” Laura asked

“We don’t know. She hasn’t been talking to us since the day in the café.” He informed us

“Well who would she talk to?” I asked

“Probably Emma or Allen. Maybe she’ll talk to Isaac.” Aaron suggested

“Let’s go with Isaac. I don’t think her friends like us.” I told him

“Well Isaac’s at the loft right now.” Derek said

DERK’S LOFT

“Isaac! Are you here?” Derek shouted

“Coming!” We head Isaac shout back

“What’s up?” He asked when he came down

“We were wondering if you could talk to Cheyenne for us.” Laura told him

“And why would I need to talk to her?” he questioned while looking confused

“Danny wants her to know that he’s sorry but she won’t listen to me, Laura, Danny, Stiles, Aaron or Cora.” Derek told him

“And why would she listen to me?” he asked while looking confused again

“Because you’re the only other person she talks to besides her two friends. Plus you’re the only one she talks to from the group.” I explained to him

“Can you blame her? She doesn’t exactly trust Danny or Stiles so that means she automatically doesn’t trust any of their friends. She only trusts me because I talked to her during class.” He explained to us

“Plus she’ll know some things up. You can’t get anything by her.” He continued

“Well there goes our plan.” I said

“Go to sleep. You guys have school tomorrow.” Derek told us before heading up to his room

“Night!” Me and Isaac shouted to him

“Night!” He shouted back

“Night guys. I’ll take you to school tomorrow so don’t go to sleep late. I don’t want to be waiting in the morning.” Laura said while walking to her room

“Night!” We shouted to her

“Night Erica.” Isaac said before going back upstairs to his room

“Night.” And with that I went to my room.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Cheyenne’s POV

I didn’t feel good walking down the hallway at school this morning, but I told my mom that I’d come.

“Morning beautiful.” I heard a voice say behind me

I turned around to see Isaac smiling at me

“Good morning handsome.” I replied

“What’s your first class?” He asked

“Isaac we have the same classes everyday and you’re in them.” I told him

“Right. I totally forgot.” He said sheepishly

No One’s POV

Cheyenne and Isaac talked on the way to class together. Though they happened to miss the murderous looks on Aaron and Danny. They missed the shock faces belonging to Cora, Boyd, Erica and Lydia. They also missed the confused faces on Jackson, Scott and Stiles. They didn't miss the smirk Allison was shooting at them.

“Finally.” Allison thought when she saw Cheyenne and Isaac walking together to class.

When Allison turned to look at the rest of them group, she couldn't help but notice they all had different expressions. She didn't get why Cora, Boyd, Erica and Lydia were so shock to see Cheyenne and Isaac together. Even Allison could tell that Cheyenne was Isaac’s mate and she wasn't a werewolf. She could just tell from the way Isaac always looks whenever someone said her face around him. She didn’t get why Jackson, Scott and Stiles were confused. Well maybe she knew why Scott was since he seems to be a bit slow sometimes, but she didn't know why Jackson and Stiles were. Allison thought she probably knew why Aaron had a murderous look on since Cheyenne is his favorite and little cousin, but she didn’t understand Danny’s since he hasn't exactly been nice to Cheyenne lately.

“What’s with the faces guys?” Allison asked the group

“Did you not just see what we saw?” Jackson questioned

“Yeah but I don’t get why you guys seem to be shocked or confused.’ Allison told the group while looking confused

“Since when did Cheyenne and Isaac become _Cheyenne and Isaac_?” Stiles asked

“They’re not _Cheyenne and Isaac_ yet. Isaac didn’t tell Cheyenne yet.” Allison told the group

“Isaac didn’t tell Cheyenne what exactly?” Cora asked

“Cheyenne is Isaac’s mate. Come on guys I knew and I’m not even a were-creature or witch or banshee. It’s pretty obvious by the look on his face whenever someone says Cheyenne’s name around him.” Allison explained to the group although she wasn’t sure the group even knew

“WHAT?!” Aaron shouted

“What do you mean Cheyenne is Isaac’s mate, Allison?!” Danny finished for him

“What I mean is, they belong together. Like Lydia and Jackson or Boyd and Erica or Derek and Stiles or me and Scott. They just go together.” Allison explained to the group

“I mean he’s bound to tell her sometime soon.” Allison told the group

Isaac’s POV(New persons POV)

I could hear Allison telling the group how she knew that Cheyenne’s my mate. I can’t believe she found out and the group didn’t. I mean come on! She’s human and she knew. I understand maybe why Scott wouldn’t since he does seem to be a bit slow sometimes, but the rest of the group? I mean I expected Boyd, Erica, Cora, Danny or Jackson to know since they are werewolves also. Heck I expected Aaron to know! I get why Lydia and Stiles didn’t since they can’t really tell or sense it like were-creatures can. I’m pretty sure even Cheyenne’s friends Emma and Allen even know that she’s my mate since I’m always with them. Well I’m always with Cheyenne and they’re always with Cheyenne too. I need to tell Cheyenne soon because I don't know how much longer I can keep quiet.

No one's Pov

Isaac never knew that finding your mate meant helping them. For all he knew was that he would have someone to call  _his_ forever. And that's what Cheyenne will be. Isaac never knew that Cheyenne found out what she is. Actually no one really knows what happened that day her cousin Sweety , her mate and her mate's brother came to town. The only people who know is Cheyenne, Nainoa, Nalu, Sweety and Erica. Yes Erica Reyes. She actually helped that day. That day brought Cheyenne and Erica closer. Erica doesn't know this but Cheyenne now considers her one of her close friends and for Cheyenne that's hard. Cheyenne never really had any friends that were girls besides Emma and Cora, but Cora's family so she doesn't count. The scary thing for Cheyenne is she thinks she's losing her two cousins that were there for and she fears that Aaron will soon not want to be a part of the Mahelani Quadruplets. Cheyenne fears that Cora will never talk to her again. Cheyenne's already lost her favorite cousin Derek. Cheyenne doesn't want to lose anymore people. She knows that she's Isaac's mate. The day her cousin Sweety, Nainoa and Nalu left was the day she found out. But she's scared that Isaac might end up leaving her or dying just like Aiden. She's scared to love someone again when the last time she did, that person was taken away from her like nothing. Cheyenne's scared that one day when everyone knows what she is will be the day everyone ends up leaving her and she doesn't want that to happen. So for now she'll pretend she didn't find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter Cheyenne's will explain why she's mad her dad.


	6. Last Year’s Old News... Well Until It’s Told Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne tells the group what also happened last year. Secrets are revealed and Cheyenne makes her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you've read the two-parter of what happened in Chapter 4 because the ending of the second part explains this chapter a little bit.

Chapter Six

 

THE DAY BEFORE NALU’S PARTY

No one’s POV

Somehow Erica convinced Cheyenne to tell the group about what happened last year. But before she does, Erica told her to say that she was wearing a wig and contacts so the group doesn’t find out that she’s a Metamorphous. Cheyenne didn’t know when Erica became a close friend of hers. It sort of happened between the day Nainoa them came and the day they left. Cheyenne thinks it was because Erica willingly helped her to find out what she is. Cheyenne is still scared to tell anyone in the group what she is. She hasn’t even told Emma or Allen and they’re her best friends.

“So Cheyenne are you ready to go to Derek’s Loft to explain to the group what happened last year?” Erica asked Cheyenne

“Yeah but can you send a group message to everyone and tell them to meet there?” Cheyenne asked back

“Sure.” Was the reply she got

Group Message:

To: All-Mighty Alpha, All-Mighty Alpha’s Brother, Scotty, AlliCat, Strawberry Blonde Beauty, Jackass, Pack Puppy, Little Red, Babe, CoCo, Twin 1 & Twin 2

Meet @ Derek’s loft. Cheyenne has something to tell you guys.

From: Erica

To: Blonde Bombshell

Got it.

To: Babe

Ok

To: She-Wolf

K.

To: Annoyance

Whatever.

To: Erica

Why my place?

To: Only Girl I Bit

Ok.

To: Bitch

Me and Lydia said okay.

To: Blondie

I live with him but okay.

To: Red Lips

Count me and Danny in.

To: WereErica

Kk.

To: All-Mighty’s Brother

Because your place is the biggest. Anyways me and Cheyenne are leaving her house now. Be there in 20

DEREK’S LOFT

Cheyenne was nervous. What would Cora and Aaron say when they find out the reason she was gone for a month? What would the group say when they find out that she’s been watching them.

“So I have to tell you guys something.” Cheyenne told the group

“What?” Danny asked

“Erica how about you explain it to them.” Cheyenne suggested

“Okay. So you guys remember how last year there was three news kids for like a month? Two girls and one boy?” Erica questioned the group

“Yea” They all said to her

“Do you remember how after Laura bit all of us and Scott and Jackson didn’t want to be a part of the pack? And how every time we went to go fight them, the new students would show up and tell us to stop?” She continued questioning the group

“Yeah?” The group said back while looking confused

“Do you remember why you and Derek would listen to them and tell us to stop?” Erica said to Laura

“Yea. It was because they smelt familiar to us.” Laura told her

“Wait was that Cheyenne, Aaron and Cora?” Stiles asked

“No way. This is the first time me and Aaron are hearing about this.” Cora admitted

Now Cheyenne was scared. She didn’t want to raise her head because she was scared that the group would think differently of her now that they know she was watching and following them.

“Cheyenne was that you?” Derek asked her

“Yes.” Cheyenne replied back quietly

“What?” Derek asked

“I said yes.” Cheyenne told him

“Were you following us?” Danny asked while standing up

“Yes but it was I wanted to make sure you and Stiles were okay.” Cheyenne told him

“That doesn’t matter. You were following us!” Danny yelled

“Well I’m sorry that I wanted to make sure you guys were okay and to see if you guys ever missed us! But that was the reason I only stayed a month!” Cheyenne yelled back

“Wait was that what really happened the month you were with Dean them?” Aaron asked

“Yes.” Cheyenne said before looking back down

“How could you not tell us?!” Aaron exclaimed

“Tell you what? That the mission with Dean them was done in a day and after that I met up with Nainoa’s cousins so I could spy on my cousins who never even missed me?!” Cheyenne exclaimed while standing up

“Why didn’t you come back after the mission? Like you were suppose to?!” Aaron staring shouting

“I’m sorry that I didn’t but it was none of your guys business! Besides why should I tell you guys what I do when you never mentioned to me that Aiden and Ethan never died?! That Aiden and Ethan actually survived? That I pasted out before I saw them become the Twin Alphas? And how you and Cora came and told them to leave right after they killed Kali?! Yea I know everything! Emma and Allen told me. Heck! Even Nainoa and Nalu told me! What hurts me is that you didn’t think I had the right to know that my boyfriend wasn’t dead. It seems like everyone lies to me about my loved ones not dying!” Cheyenne exclaimed with tears running down her face

“What pisses me off is that Jake, of all people, even knew that they didn’t die. He was the one with me when I was here along with Rebecca! But the things is I never believed him because why should I after everything he did to Nainoa?” She continued

“And don’t you dare say it was because you wanted to protect me! Because if you really cared you wouldn’t have let me believe that my boyfriend at the time was dead!” She finished sobbing out

When the group heard about what happened, they couldn’t believe that Aaron and Cora would do the same thing to Cheyenne that Derek and Laura did to her. They never thought in a million years that Cheyenne already knew about them. Although what didn’t make sense to them was that Cheyenne said she was with a boy and girl when she came. But one girl had red hair with green eyes while the other one had blonde hair and blue eyes. While Cheyenne has brown hair and brown eyes.

“Wait how was Cheyenne here with that boy and girl last year, when one girl had red hair and green eyes and the other one had blonde hair and blue eyes?” Allison questioned

“Cheyenne told me that she wore a blonde wig and blue contacts.” Erica explained

Cheyenne and Erica hoped that they didn’t know Erica lied. They were nervous that the werewolves and weretiger in the room would sense it. The last thing they needed was them to call them out on it. Luckily for them the group thought Erica was telling the truth.

“I’m done here. I have to leave. I can’t even look at you two without feeling hurt. I get you thought it was best for me, but instead you ended up hurting. Same goes for Derek and Laura for not telling me about my dad and for not telling my dad about me. You know I was actually going to see if you were ever going to tell me about Aiden, but you never did. I just- I just thought you guys wouldn’t hurt me. I thought I could trust you guys but I was wrong. I guess we can’t trust each other anymore. This is why I never wanted to come back because I knew the stuff I didn’t want to tell would end up being told anyways. So have a nice life because I’m officially out of it. As of tomorrow you won’t have to deal with me and my weird life.” Cheyenne told Aaron and Cora

“I’m sorry Erica. I know you tried to help but I guess in the end everyone just ended up feeling betrayed. I really don’t want to say this but I can’t be in any of your guys lives either. It’s too much drama being my friend. I’m sorry Erica and I thank you for all that you did for me. You can tell them what happened that day with Nainoa them and everything else but wait until I leave. Please?” Cheyenne pleaded to Erica.

“Okay. I’ll miss you.” Erica told her while hugging her

“Bye.” Was what Erica got from Cheyenne before she left

After the door closed Erica turned around to see the group looking at her confused.

“What did Cheyenne mean by ‘you can tell them what happened that day with Nainoa them and everything else’?” Isaac questioned

“The day me, Cheyenne, Sweety, Nainoa and Nalu all wore red was the day we tried to help Cheyenne find out what she is. The color thing had to do with wearing the color of what you fear the most. Cheyenne said she feared blood the most because she always fainted when she was it even though she was born into the supernatural life. It’s not my place to say though to tell you whether or not if Cheyenne did find out what she is. It’s Cheyenne’s choice whether or not she chooses to tell you guys. Considering what just happened I doubt Cheyenne will tell you guys any time soon. But thanks guys. I really liked Cheyenne for herself and right when I finally felt close to her this happens. I’m sorry guys but I never knew that you guys hurt someone that shares the same blood as you. I mean I just don’t get it. Why would you not tell her that her boyfriend was still alive? Did you guys know about what was going on with her?” Erica told the group and asked Cora and Aaron the last part

“You mean did we know that Cheyenne was pregnant with Aiden’s baby? Yeah we knew. That was exactly why we didn’t tell Cheyenne that Aiden was still alive. We didn’t want her to keep the baby because she was only 16. We didn’t want her to keep the baby just to be reminded of him.” Aaron explained her

“Cheyenne told me that she knew you guys didn’t want her to have the baby. She told me that she was going to keep the baby but not because the baby would remind her of Aiden. She was going to keep the baby, but not for herself. She told me she was going to give the baby to Nainoa them because it felt like the right thing to do. When she told me how you guys forced to her to abort the baby, she was crushed. She had to lie to Nainoa and tell him that she had a miscarriage. Cheyenne and Aiden may have not been mates but they did care for each other. Cheyenne told me that she knew they weren’t meant for each other. She was going to end it with him the day ‘he died’, but she told Nainoa the truth the day we tried to help her.” Erica explained

“Did Cheyenne ever tell you guys what happened the second time she almost died?” Erica questioned Aaron and Cora

“No.” Cora replied

“Her mom was the one who got the call from the hospital and told us.” Aaron finished

“The day Cheyenne almost died the second time was the day she aborted the baby. They had to cut her open to get rid of the baby. Cheyenne was losing too much blood and they couldn’t stop it. Her heartbeat was faint and they thought she died, but she didn’t. They got enough blood into her before she could.” Erica cried out

“So while you guys try to think Cheyenne is the bad guy in this whole mess, take a look at yourselves. All of you especially you four.” Erica said and directed the last part to Derek, Laura, Aaron and Cora  
Erica’s heart was hurting even more when she told them what Cheyenne went through. After she finished the ritual, Cheyenne explained to Erica everything that happened to her and how Aaron and Cora never knew how Cheyenne almost died the second time.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
NALU’S PARTY

Cheyenne didn’t want to come to Nalu’s party because that meant the group was there. But she was there for Nalu not them. She was looking for him when she spotted Nainoa.

“Hey. So how did it go with the group? How did they take it?” Nainoa questioned her

So she told him. She told him how they took it and how she told them she knew about the Aiden thing. She told him how she told Cora them that she wasn’t going to be in any of their lives anymore since she just brings drama. She told him how she had Erica tell the group the reason why she almost died and what happened that day. She told him how she knew Erica didn’t tell the group how Cheyenne found out what she is. And when he asked her how, she told him that she knows she can trust Erica. When she saw that Nainoa wasn’t looking at her anymore, she followed his line of sight and saw that he was looking at _them_ and that they were staring at her. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to face them now or ever. She just wanted to leave. When she saw Derek walking towards them, she panicked. She quickly hid behind Nainoa and transformed into someone else. She made herself grow a couple inches taller, she turned her hair red and her eyes green.

“Hey Derek. Thanks for coming to Nalu’s party.” Nainoa said to Derek

“No problem. Hey where did Cheyenne go?” Derek asked Nainoa

“Oh you just missed her man. She said she had to go home to help her mom with something.” Nainoa lied

But Derek wasn’t able to tell that it was a lie because Nainoa used his Siren voice on him.

After that Cheyenne went home and told her mom and dad her plan. She told them how she wanted to spend some time with Cas, Dean and Sam. Her mother was fine with she going to spend time with them. In fact Cheyenne needed them the most right now especially Castiel. Her dad was fine that she wanted to spend time with her cousins from her mother’s side, but he was sad that the reason was because of his nephews and nieces. He told Cheyenne that no matter what he’ll always love her and that it won’t ever change.  
When Cheyenne went up to her room she packed a month’s worth of clothes and called Dean to tell him that she was going to join them for a month. She told him how her parents were going to tell the pack that she went to visit her cousins in Washington, D.C. And that she could do online classes for the month she was with them. All Cheyenne needed to do now was get by this next week of school and then she could go with Dean them after that. Cheyenne could be happy for once even if it wasn’t for a long term. She took out her phone to message Emma, Allen, Erica, and Nainoa since she knew they wouldn’t tell the rest of the pack where she was going.

To: BFF#1, BFF#2, Baby & Lady Love

Hey guys. I’m leaving to go with Dean & Sam after this week is over. Don’t worry it’s only for a month. I’ll be back. Don’t tell any1 else. I’ll have another number while I’m gone so ask my mom or dad for it.

From: Cheyenne

To: Girl BFF

Ok. Don’t worry I wont say a thing and ill ask your mom.

To: BFF C

Not gonna tell any1. Your mom gave me that number already.

To: Love Bug

Ok I love you and be safe.

To: My Alpha of Everything

I’ll miss you. Tell me everything that happens. Love you b safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text message names  
> From Erica to the group  
> Laura - All Mighty Alpha  
> Derek - All Mighty Alpha's Brother  
> Scotty - Scott  
> AlliCat - Allison  
> Strawberry Blonde Beauty - Lydia  
> Jackass - Jackson  
> Pack Pup - Isaac  
> Little Red - Stiles  
> Babe - Boyd  
> CoCo - Cora  
> Twin 1 - Danny  
> Twin 2 - Aaron  
> The group to Erica  
> Blonde Bombshell - Stiles  
> Babe - Boyd  
> She-Wolf - Scott  
> Annoyance - Isaac  
> Erica- Derek  
> Only Girl I Bit - Laura  
> Bitch - Jackson  
> Blondie - Cora  
> Red Lips - Aaron  
> WereErica - Allison\  
> Cheyenne to Emma, Allen, Erica and Nainoa  
> BFF#1 - Emma  
> BFF#2 - Allen  
> Baby - Nainoa  
> Lady Love - Erica  
> Them to Cheyenne  
> Girl BFF - Emma  
> BBF C - Allen  
> Love Bug - Nainoa  
> My Alpha of Everything - Erica


	7. People Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with 2 weeks after Cheyenne left. that part is short  
> The pack all wonder where Cheyenne really went for a month when she comes back to town. Aiden and Ethan make a return into Cheyenne's life. Cheyenne makes a decision and includes Aiden, Ethan, Nalu and Erica in it. The boys all agree but Erica is afraid what will happen when she tells the pack. After none of them like Cheyenne right now. Well Boyd does because he's Erica's boyfriend and Cheyenne hasn't done anything to break his trust. Not even Isaac likes Cheyenne and she's his mate. What will Erica decide? Will the pack finally find out what Cheyenne is? I mean it has been a month since it happened. How much time does she really need? Also will Cheyenne tell Isaac she knows she's his mate? So much drama in this chapter  
> Find out in People Wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to keep Aiden and Ethan alive but Ethan doesn't end up with Danny. He already has a mate. Same thing for Aiden. He doesn't end up with Cheyenne or Lydia. He like his brother already has a mate.  
> Also I've changed Erica's contact names for Danny and Aaron. Oh and for Jackson too.  
> And whenever i mention 'the boys'before the scene at derek's loft i'm referring to Nalu, Aiden and Ethan and after that i'm referring to Nalu, Aiden, Ethan and Boyd.  
> Also Aiden and Ethan lost their Alpha-ness right after they fought Kali and killed her.

Chapter Seven

No one’s POV

It’s been 2 weeks since Cheyenne left Beacon Hills to go spend time with Castiel, Dean and Sam. She kept in contact with Emma, Allen, Nainoa and Erica. She’s been talking to Erica more than the others because Erica was telling her everything going on with the pack and if they knew yet that she was gone. Erica told her how Aaron and Cora followed her to Cheyenne’s house the other day when Erica went to talk to Cheyenne’s mom just like how she was doing when Cheyenne first left. Cheyenne’s mother told Erica that she put up a boarder around the house so no supernatural being could hear what they were staying inside the house. Erica told Cheyenne how Isaac misses her and that she knows Cheyenne is his mate even though Isaac didn’t tell her. Erica said that there’s no way someone can miss someone that much if they aren’t mates. Cheyenne smiled when she got that text from Erica.

Cheyenne was in her hotel room with Castiel when she got a call from an unknown number.

“Hello?” She answered

“Cheyenne?” The voice on the other line said

“Aiden? How did you get this number?” Cheyenne was shocked to hear his voice after 2 years but she was more angry that he only contacted her now

“I’m in Beacon Hills. I wanted to see you.” Aiden told her

“Well you’re about 2 weeks too late. I’m not in Beacon Hills right now.” She told him

“I know. I smelled your scent but its faded.” Was the reply she got

“But I’m staying in Beacon Hills for good, so I’ll be here when you get back.” He continued

Cheyenne wanted nothing more than to be with Aiden again but she found her mate already and she doesn’t want to break his heart.

“Listen, I’m sorry that I never got to tell you about what really happened that night. I wanted to but Aaron and Cora wouldn’t let me.” Aiden explained to her

“Listen Aiden can we talk more when I come back?” Cheyenne asked him

“Sure.” He replied

“Ok well look I gotta go. Bye.” She told him before hanging up

What Cheyenne just found out hurt her even more. She texted Erica to tell her what just happened.

Their messages:

To: Lady Love

So Aiden just called me. Said he’s in Beacon Hills & we r gonna talk when I come back home.

To: My Alpha of Everything

Wow. Wait is he a twin? Cause we got new twin students

To: Lady Love

Yes. His brother’s name is Ethan. They r Nainoa and Nalu’s brothers.

To: My Alpha of Everything

Well i have 2 go. Got school 2morrow. Ttyl night

To: Lady Love

night.

A WEEK AND 5 DAYS LATER OR 3 DAYS BEFORE CHEYENNE GOES BACK

Erica couldn’t wait for Sunday. Cheyenne became one of close friends and she felt content that Cheyenne trusted her enough to give her, her temporary number when she was away. Erica would pick her up from the airport and then they would go shopping and have lunch together. And if they ended up seeing anyone from the pack then oh well because she was not giving up her friendship with Cheyenne just because something happened between. In all honesty, Erica agreed with Cheyenne. Aaron and Cora didn’t have the right to keep that from her and Danny shouldn’t have gotten mad that Cheyenne followed them. Cheyenne just wanted to know if Danny or Stiles ever mentioned her, Aaron or Cora. Cheyenne told her the day that she left that she was hurt that Danny and Stiles never once mentioned her and that no one really believed that her or Aaron were related to them because they didn’t have any pictures of them. Cheyenne felt closer to Erica than she did with Emma and Allen but it’s because the two years they were gone Cheyenne had no one and she feels like they can’t just go back to being BFFs after not talking for so long. Erica has met Aiden and Ethan when she went with Nalu to his house. Turns out they’re really nice guys and they found their mates. Aiden already knew Cheyenne found her mate because Isaac told him. Erica asked Aiden and Ethan where were their mates and they told her that they were studying aboard in London. Aiden and Ethan go to the Community College in town since they’re a year older than Nalu and Cheyenne.

THE DAY CHEYENNE COMES HOME

Erica got up bright and early so Boyd could drop her off at Cheyenne’s house so she could use Cheyenne’s car and pick up Cheyenne in it. She knew Cheyenne would feel safer in it than her car.

AT THE AIRPORT

Erica was on her phone waiting for Cheyenne when she heard someone shout “Lady Love!” She turned around to Cheyenne and ran to her while yelling “My Alpha of Everything!”

“Oh I missed you E.” Cheyenne told her

“I missed you too. I brought your car so in case you wanted to drive it. I was thinking we could go shopping at F21 first. If that’s okay?” Erica told Cheyenne

“Yeah that’s fine.” Was the reply

AT THE MALL

Cheyenne and Erica both walked out of Forever21 with three bags on each arm making a total of twelve bags. They next went to Victoria Secret’s because Erica needed new bras and Cheyenne needed new bathing suits. They ended up with two bags each. On their way to Hot Topics they saw Allison, Cora and Lydia, but they didn’t see Cheyenne and Erica. Cheyenne bought 2 shirts from Hot Topics one with #Not A Boyband on it because she loves the Janoskians and the other with a galaxy print. Erica bought green hair dye and combat boots. When they went to eat lunch at the Thai restaurant, they ended up seeing the rest of the pack there. Cheyenne refused to leave just because they were there.

AT CHEYENNE AND ERICAS TABLE

Their table ended being next to the packs table.

“So I was thinking about texting Aiden, Ethan, and Nalu to come join us. Is that okay Cheyenne?” Erica asked her

“I was just about to say the same thing Erica.” Cheyenne replied

“Great minds think alike.” Erica told her

They would laughed when Erica said that.

To: Twin#1, Twin#2, & Siren Boy

Wanna have lunch w/me and Cheyenne at the Thai restaurant in the mall? Packs here that’s why. We need company.

To: Blonde Headed Killer

Count me in.

To: Goldie Locks

You had me at “Wanna have lunch”

To: Leather Lover

Shoots.

“I thought Twin#1 and Twin#2 were Danny and Aaron?”Cheyenne questioned when she saw Erica’s texts

“They were until I changed them to Jackass#1 and Jackass#2. And since I changed theirs to Jackass I had to change Jackson’s name to Lydia Lover.” Erica explained

Erica and Cheyenne knew that the pack heard what Erica said. Erica smirked when she listened in to the packs conversation.

“I can’t believe Erica picked _her_ over us.” Erica heard Stiles snarled out

“Hey. You guys made it easier for her to do that.” Boyd defended his mate and girlfriend

“Besides Stiles. Why do you care who Erica hangs out with? You never did before.” Isaac told her

“That was before she started hanging out with Cheyenne.” Stiles spat out

Erica told Cheyenne what she heard and Cheyenne didn’t even care. Cheyenne was over what happen and if they couldn’t be mature about anything then why should Cheyenne even try to be nice.

“Sorry ladies that we’re late. Nalu drives so slow.” They heard Aiden say from behind them

Aiden sat to Cheyenne’s left and Erica’s right, while Ethan sat on Cheyenne’s right and Nalu’s left and Nalu sat to Erica’s left. They way they were sitting formed a circle.

“So Cheyenne I heard you got lots of drama with the pouty pack over there.” Ethan said

Cheyenne smirked when she saw the whole pack angry with what Ethan said.

“Why you heard right. Here’s a kiss for you.” She said before leaning to kiss his lips

Erica, Aiden, Nalu, and Cheyenne laughed while Ethan smirked because Ethan’s gay. Ethan was smirking because he thought it was funny that the pack was disgusted that Cheyenne would just kiss him when his brother is her ex. Aiden didn’t mind since he was also gay. Well he used to be straight but his mate ended up being a guy and he was fine with that because he doesn’t care what gender his mate is.

“Aw. What about me?” Aiden pouted.

This got a laugh from Erica and Nalu

“Okay fine you get a kiss too.” Right before she kissed him

Everyone at their table knew that the twins and Cheyenne were only playing since they met or seen the twins mates. Erica, Aiden and Ethan’s faces turned pissed off.

“You guys what’s wrong?” Nalu asked

“Stiles, Aaron, Danny and Cora just called Cheyenne a slut-“ Erica started saying

“all because-“Ethan continued

“you kissed us.” Aiden finished

“Well that’s not nice of them to say. But I shouldn’t say anything because my mom taught me that if I have nothing nice to say than I shouldn’t say anything at all. I guess they missed their mothers telling them that.” Cheyenne told them with a smirk on her face.

“You know what’s not fair?” Ethan said

“Why my dear brother what is not fair?” Aiden mocked back

“Why Aiden I think what Ethan was going to say is that it’s not fair they’re calling me a slut when they shouldn’t be saying anything-“ Cheyenne began to say

“Especially Aaron and Cora.” Nalu finished

After that they ate in silence. When it was time to go Erica and Cheyenne went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

“Well if it isn’t Ms. Slut and her best friend too.” They heard Stiles snarled out

“Why Stiles I’ve only been with one guy and he has a mate now.” Cheyenne said

“Yea but you did end up getting pregnant though.” Stiles cockily replied

“You’re right. But I was forced to abort it because of your so called mates sister and your so called cousin decided that it was wrong to have a baby at 16.” Cheyenne smirked back

“Stiles no one came with you so stop trying to mess with us.” Erica said before her and Cheyenne left to go leave with the boys

“I was thinking-“ Cheyenne began to say

“Oh no don’t think too hard. You might hurt your brain.” Nalu said with a smirk

“Shut it. I was thinking maybe I should make my own pack. Since I am an Alpha.” Cheyenne told them

Cheyenne already told Aiden and Ethan about what she is.

“You guys in?” She asked

“I am.” Ethan said

“Me too.” Nalu said

“Me three.” Aiden finished

“Don’t worry Erica. I’m not forcing you to choose. By the way boys-.” She said to Aiden and Ethan “your mates are allowed to join when they come back. And when you find your mate-.” She said to Nalu “he or she can join also.”

“I know you won’t make me choose but I wanna join you. You make me feel better than Derek them do and that’s saying a lot especially since I’ve known all of them since 7th grade.” Erica explained to Cheyenne

“I’ll talk to them and see what I come up with.” Erica finished saying

AT DEREK’S LOFT

Erica wasn’t sure if she should invite Cheyenne and the boys up but decided who cares what the pack thinks. They’re her friends and no one is forcing the pack to like them.

When they got to Derek’s loft they saw that the whole pack was there.

“What are they doing here?” Allison asked

“Oh bite me bitch.” Cheyenne told her

“Laura I was wondering if I have your permission to leave your pack?” Erica asked

“Yeah and where will you go?” Lydia asked

“With us.” The boys and Cheyenne said

“Hah. Cheyenne isn’t even a Alpha and neither are the twins.” Cora said

“You see Cora that’s where you’re wrong. Cheyenne care to show them?” Erica smirked

“Gladly.” Cheyenne said

Cheyenne showed her deep red blood eyes and smirked.

“I guess we should confess something. Ready Erica? Boys?” Cheyenne asked

“You see Cheyenne did find out what she is-.” Nalu started

“She isn’t just one thing. She’s three-.” Aiden continued

“A Metamorphous-.” Ethan continued

“and an Alpha.” Erica finished

“Wait I thought you said three. What’s the third one?” Derek questioned

“I’m not just an Alpha for werewolves. I’m an Alpha for every supernatural being.” Cheyenne said while looking up and flashing her eyes. Changing them from Yellow to Light Purple to Light Green to Red to Silver to Gray and Orange.

“But that only happens-.” Laura tried to say before Cheyenne cut her off

“Every 100 years when a werewolf and a witch are mates. And would you look at that. My dad’s a werewolf and my mom’s a witch. Geez I wonder.” Cheyenne said cockily

“So Laura does Erica have your permission or not?” Cheyenne asked

“She does. But know this Erica, you can’t come back.” Laura told her

“Who says I wanted to come back?” Erica smirked

“And don’t worry. I won’t take anyone else from your pack but if Boyd does want to come then he can. All he has to do is ask. I mean you wouldn’t keep him from his mate would you? I heard it hurts like a bitch when they aren’t near each other if they are mated already.” Cheyenne said

“Boyd you have permission to go with Erica if you want to. Same thing goes for you. You can’t come back.” Laura told him  
Boyd got up and walked to his mate and kissed her.

“Oh and Isaac?” Cheyenne said

“Yeah?” He replied

“Don’t worry. Nothing will happen to you.” Cheyenne told him

“Why would something happen to Isaac?” Jackson asked

“Oh? He didn’t tell you? I’m his mate but it’s a good thing we’re not mated and he hates me just like the rest of you do. But I wouldn’t want him anyways since he hates me because of my past.” Cheyenne explained

“I mean that’s not fair Isaac. Cheyenne doesn’t hate you because of your past. She actually likes you, but I guess you wouldn’t want her right?” Aiden said

“I mean you didn’t exactly disagree with Stiles them at the restaurant when they called her a slut.” Ethan continued

“And besides you don’t deserve Cheyenne.” Nalu continued after Ethan

“Cheyenne deserves someone who won’t change their opinion on her just because they heard something they don’t like.” Erica continued

“And Cheyenne deserves someone who knows what he wants.” Boyd finished

Everyone was shocked when they heard Boyd stick up for Cheyenne and call out one of his friends. Isaac didn’t know that he would lose two of his friends and his mate all in one day. He thought he would have time to figure out what he wanted before deciding and telling everyone.

At this point Cheyenne had tears in eyes because she knew what the boys and Erica were saying was true. Isaac was so quick to change his mind about her that she realizes he wasn’t who she thought he was. He was just like everyone else in his pack. Nice at first, but once they hear something bad about you they’re quick to hate you.

“Also don’t worry about seeing us in school. All of us will be doing online classes so we can also work on our house.” Cheyenne said

“House? Like your parents would let you live on your own.” Cora responded

“Oh Cora. You obviously don’t know my parents like you think you do. My dad said that we can live on the preserve. Him and my mom are also going to have their own house on the preserve too.” Cheyenne explained

“You can’t do that! The preserve is for Hales only!” Cora exclaimed

“And yet you seem to forget that I’m a Hale. Besides my parents are on the ownership papers for the preserve with your parents in case something ever happened to them. I may seem like a bitch but you guys started this first. Oh and one last thing. Ennis and Deucalion from the Werewolf council is coming by this week to check on the packs to make sure you guys follow Werewolf laws.” Cheyenne said before walking out with the boys and Erica.  
Back at Derek’s Loft, Isaac couldn’t believe that his mate hated him now. Allison and Lydia couldn’t believe Laura let Erica and Boyd go without a fight. Jackson, Derek and Scott couldn’t believe that Cheyenne was forming her own pack. Danny, Aaron, Stiles and Cora couldn’t believe that they officially lost their baby cousin and it was all their fault. Laura couldn’t believe that the Werewolf Council was coming to visit them and she couldn’t believe that she lost her baby cousin. Laura thought they would all forgive Cheyenne and Cheyenne would forgive them. She couldn’t believe Cheyenne was an Alpha of All Supernaturals and a Metamorphous.

‘When did she grow up and start being her own person?’ Laura thought to herself

“So it’s official? Cheyenne hates us and it’s all our faults because we started hating her first.” Danny spoke up

“Fuck!” Aaron said before punching a wall

“I just lost the one person that cared for me when everyone else didn’t.” Aaron said with tears beginning to form in his eyes

“I just lost the one person who was there for me.” He finished when the tears started rolling down his face

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. We were suppose to come back, find out what Cheyenne is, start over with Stiles and Danny, and become a family again while being a part of this pack.” Cora said

 **“What the hell did you do to our daughter?!”** They heard a growl

The pack looked up to see Peter Hale looking furious with his wife Kelly Hale (nee Carver) looking disappointed.

“Why did our daughter come home telling us to start working on the houses on the preserve?” Peter growled out

“Why did our daughter demand that we take her, Erica, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan and Nalu out of Beacon Hills and sign them up for online classes?” Kelly asked

“Because after we found out what happened last year with her coming here and what happened when she almost died the second time, we were quick to judge her. We hated her because she followed us, stalked us and what she did to her baby.”

“I can’t believe you guys would do that. Derek. Laura. Cora. If your parents were still alive, they would be disappointed and disgusted that you would do that to Cheyenne. You guys are lucky that Cheyenne decided not to tell Dean and Sam. Stay away from my daughter and her pack. And most importantly stay away from the preserve.” Kelly finished before walking out with her husband Peter.

The pack started to form a plan. They needed Cheyenne to forgive and not hate them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe i got 2 chapters done in one day.  
> Text Message Names  
> Erica to the boys  
> Twin#1 - Aiden  
> Twin#2 - Ethan  
> Siren Boy - Nalu  
> The boys to Erica  
> Blonde Headed Killer - Ethan  
> Goldie Locks - Aiden  
> Leather Lover - Nalu


	8. How The Pack Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Cheyenne has last talked to her cousins and their pack. It's winter break now and everyone is getting ready to go away on vacation. WIll the pack go to where they planned to go originally or will they do what Peter and his wife said to do? Find out in How The Pack Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's now December for the packs and it's time for winter break. Let's see how that goes for them

Chapter Eight

No one’s POV

It’s been a month since Cheyenne, Erica or Boyd have talked to the pack. Winter break is coming up and everyone is going away for a little vacation in the pack. Allison and Scott are going with their families to New York, Stiles, Danny and Aaron are going with their families to Canada, Jackson and Lydia are going to his parents cabin in Colorado, and Cora, Derek, Isaac and Laura are going to Hawai’i. Laura was worried about Isaac though. He hasn’t been the same since Cheyenne, Erica, and Boyd walked out of his life and she worries that he blames his self for not telling everyone to leave Cheyenne alone.

Meanwhile with Cheyenne, the boys and Erica things were going just fine. Cheyenne’s parents invited Erica and the boys to go with them to Alaska. They all agreed since they didn’t need their parents’ permission since they’re all adults now. Cheyenne’s mom said that Dean, Sam and Castiel were coming along and Erica and the boys were worried because they weren’t sure if Cheyenne told them that she’s cool with them.

“Don’t worry guys. Cheyenne told Dean them not to hurt you.” Peter explained to the boys and Erica when he saw their faces.

“Nainoa and Sweety said they’ll meet us there the day after.” Nalu told everyone

Cheyenne was pretty content with how her life is so far. Her and Erica have been getting texts from _them_ this past week. Even though Cheyenne walked out of their lives, she was a little hurt that they didn’t fight for her to stay, especially Cora and Aaron. Cheyenne decided to text Emma and Allen to see what they were doing for Winter Break.

To: BFF#1, BFF#2

Hey wat is ur plans for break ?

To: Girl BFF

Going w/ mom them 2 Europe 2 visit my bro. u?

To: BFF C

going 2 Seattle to visit my cousins. U?

To: BFF#1, BFF#2

going Alaska w/ the boys, Erica and my parents. Nai and Sweety meeting us day after. Lets meet up when we all come back.

To: Girl BFF

Sure. TTYL Boarding plane

To: BFF C

K. Gtg gotta drive

To: BFF#1, BFF#2

Ok TTYL

Cheyenne wasn’t sure if she should pack the presents she got for everyone because she wasn’t sure if they would be back here before Christmas.

“Hey mom? Are we coming back before Christmas or after?” She asked her mom

“Uh your father said we’re coming back the 23rd.” Her mom replied

Cheyenne even bought presents for Laura’s pack even if she disliked them right now. She didn’t really want to but her parents told ‘they’re family and you can’t not buy presents for family.’ It’s not that Cheyenne wasn’t going to buy them something. She was but she really was going to give them coal.

While Cheyenne was packing to go on her vacation, Laura texted her pack to come to Derek’s Loft.

To: Der, Cora, Scotty, Huntress, Sis-In-Law, Bro-In-Law, Daniel, Puppy, Jax, & Lydia

Pack meeting @ derek’s loft in 5 min.

To: Laura

You couldn’t just call us down?

To: Older sis

Really? We r only upstairs

To: Sis-In-Law

K

To: Alpha

I live w/ u

To: LH

ill b there w Allison

To: Melody

Yes Captain

To: Laura Hale

K me and jax will b there

To: Daniel

Where’s Aaron?

To: Melody

idk. He isn’t home.

‘That was weird’ Laura thought. Aaron is always home. Laura started to panic when Aaron wasn’t answering his phone. He always answers his phone.

To: Der, Cora, Scotty, Huntress, Sis-In-Law, Daniel, Puppy, Jax, & Lydia

WHERE’S AARON?!

To: Older Sis

idk he didn’t call me back

To: Laura Hale

idk he isn’t w/ us

To:Alpha

He said he had to do something this morning

Aaron went over to Cheyenne’s house to drop off the presents he got for her, her parents, Erica and the boys. He rang the doorbell and ran away before anyone could see him.

To: Derek

Tell Laura im on my way 2 the meeting rn

To: Aaron

Ok

Laura called the pack meeting to go over how they were going to make it up to Cheyenne, Erica and Boyd. Laura didn’t want to lose her cousin after just getting her back and she didn’t want Erica and Boyd to hate her.

The door to Derek’s Loft opened and everyone in the pack turned around to see, Peter, Kelly, Cheyenne, Erica and Boyd.

“Oh please don’t get up. We’re here to just drop off the presents we got you guys and then we will be on our way.” Peter told his nephews and nieces  
Peter and his wife Kelly each gave Laura’s pack 2 presents while Erica and Boyd gave them 1 present each. What shocked the pack is that Cheyenne gave them 3 presents each.

“Don’t think I like you guys just because I got you 3 presents each. I still dislike you all.” And with that Cheyenne walked out with Erica and Boyd in tow behind her

“Wow Peter I sure feel bad for them. Don’t you?” Kelly said to her husband

“No not really.” He replied back

“Why did you guys get us presents when we’ve been nothing but mean to Cheyenne?” Laura asked

“Because if your mother was still alive she would say ‘Family is family. No matter how mad you are each other you will always care for them.’” Peter told his oldest niece

“And besides, we know Aaron was the one who dropped off the 20 presents that was on our doorstep this morning. I must ask Aaron, why 20 presents?” Kelly questioned her nephew

“Ten is for Cheyenne, two is for Erica, two for you, two for uncle Peter and the rest is for Boyd, Aiden, Ethan and Nalu. But seven of Cheyenne’s presents are from my parents while the other three is from me.” Aaron explained

“Why three from you and seven from your parents?” Peter asked

“My mom may have kept six of the presents from when Cheyenne and us didn’t live here and the other one is for this Christmas. I got her three because those three are really important to her and they’re also ‘I’m sorry I’m a idiot and please forgive me’ presents.” Aaron said

“But your parents sent you, Cora and Cheyenne presents for the six years we were gone.” Kelly said while looking confused

“My mom them actually might have bought her two presents each year but they wanted the second ones to be given when we came back. I’m not too sure why. My mom said that Cheyenne or Aunt Kelly would know why when Cheyenne would open them. She mentioned something about Montana if that helps.” Aaron explained

“Montana? Oh my gosh. The second presents must be things from Kai’s house in Montana.” Kelly gasped

“I thought no one lived in Uncle Kai’s house anymore but someone just pays the land tax to keep it?” Danny asked confused

“Yeah but I think I know what those presents are.” Kelly said

“Honey what are they?” Peter asked his wife

“When I would take Cheyenne to visit Kai, he said that he wanted Cheyenne to have his house if he was to die. And to also have an inheritance from him and all his properties. Peter I think Kai knew what Cheyenne was before we did.” Kelly explained

“Wait so those presents were what?” Aaron asked

Just when Aaron asked that Cheyenne ran back into the loft with tears in her eyes and papers in her hands. Erica and Boyd were behind her.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Uncle Kai left me his house in Montana, money for myself and all his properties mom?!” Cheyenne exclaimed

“Wait why did he leave them to her and not his own kids?” Derek asked

“Because he wanted Cheyenne to have somewhere to go and live if she ever left for college in another state. His kids didn’t want them because they were already doing fine on their own.” Kelly explained

“Okay but that doesn’t explain why he left me an inheritance and all his properties.” Cheyenne said

“Oh honey I think he wanted you to not depend on anyone and I think he knew what you are before any of us did. The properties aren’t just properties, they’re villages with different supernaturals living at each property.” Kelly said

“I wish he was here so I could thank him in person.” Cheyenne said with tears rushing down her face

“Those papers you have are the legal documents saying that you’re the rightful owner to his house, the properties and the inheritance. You just have to sign them and they’ll be yours.” Peter told his daughter

Cheyenne was overwhelmed with what her parents just told her. She didn’t know that her Uncle Kai cared for her that much and knew what she was.

“Uh Cheyenne how about we go back to the house and finish packing?” Boyd quietly asked her

“Uh sure.” She said before leaving with Boyd and Erica

“Why is Cheyenne so upset?” Scott asked

“Because her Uncle Kai was how do I say this? He was as you can say someone that cared for people way too much. And he was Cheyenne’s favorite uncle. She was really heartbroken when he died.” Peter explained

When the pack heard what happened they felt sorry for what Cheyenne went through. They couldn’t imagine what Cheyenne was going through right now.

“Come on Peter. We have a plane to catch and we don’t need to miss it.” Kelly told her husband

“Oh you guys are going on vacation too?” Cora asked

“Yes. It’s more of a pack vacation than a family one.” Peter explained

“Pack? Erica and the boys are going too?” Derek asked

“Yeah. Cheyenne didn’t want to be alone with us, Dean, Sam and Castiel. I think she thinks we were gonna embarrass her.” Kelly said

“Such a shame. I really wanted to embarrass her though.” Peter said out loud

“Peter.” Kelly slapped her husband’s chest

The Pack was surprised that Cheyenne’s friends Emma and Allen weren’t going but they figured that they were going with their own families.

“So what are you guys going to do to make it up to my daughter and her friends?” Peter asked

“How do you know we were gonna do something?” Scott asked

“Because I know my nieces and nephews. Especially Derek and Laura. I know they’ve been trying to make it up to Cheyenne since she found out about them lying about me being dead and now they have to try extra hard. Plus Cheyenne told me Isaac’s her mate so I know he doesn’t want his own mate to hate him. Aaron doesn’t want to lose the only person that was there for him when Stiles and Danny left. Cora doesn’t want to lose the one person who knew what it was like without a dad. And I don’t know what your guys’ reasons are. All I know is you better make it up to my daughter because if I have to listen to her crying about no one wanting to be her friend one more time, I’m going to rip every single one of your throats out with my teeth and I’ll make sure it will hurt so much that you’ll wish Allison’s dad killed you instead.” Peter threatened them

“And so help me God. You better hope that Cheyenne didn’t tell Castiel every single detail of what happened with you guys.” Kelly told them

“Who’s Castiel?” Jackson asked

“He’s an angel that helps Dean and Sam sometimes. He’s the only Cheyenne tells all her secrets too. He knows everything about Cheyenne’s life.” Kelly explained

The Pack was scared now. They knew that they had to make it up to Cheyenne. Stiles was starting to regret ever hurting Cheyenne now. Not only did she lose her cousin forever she also lost some of her friends because they saw that it wasn’t right to hurt Cheyenne. Danny didn’t know that this would happen to him. Isaac was scared that his mate would never forgive him. Derek realize that he put Cheyenne through hell. Laura didn’t realize that she losing her cousin meant losing her betas. Aaron was scared that Cheyenne would leave him because of what he did. He didn’t realize that he could lose his cousin forever. Cora thought how Cheyenne must feel and couldn’t believe she would do that to Cheyenne. Lydia and Allison lost someone that could have been a great friend to them and someone that was a great friend to them. Jackson and Scott missed talking to Cheyenne because even though they were mad that she followed them last year, she also helped them.  
Peter could see the faces on his niece’s pack when they realized just how right Peter was. Peter smirked because he knew his family well enough. Kelly was thinking about inviting her niece’s pack with them to Alaska so they could prove to Cheyenne them that they’re sorry.

“How about you guys come on vacation with us? Prove to Cheyenne that you guys are truly sorry.” Kelly suggested

“You know that sounds like a great idea honey. We could invite their families too. We could all bond with each other.” Peter told his wife

“So how about it? You guys wanna come?” Kelly asked

“Are you sure it’s okay Aunt Kelly? Won’t Cheyenne get mad?” Danny asked

“Cheyenne isn’t paying for the trip. Peter is so what he says go.” Kelly told her nephew

“By the way you guys have to come. We already asked your parents and they said yes so even if you said no you still would have to come.” Peter smirked at the group in front of him

“We leave in an hour on a private plane so be there 15 minutes before.” Kelly said before walking out with her husband

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text Message Names  
> You guys already know the ones between Cheyenne them  
> Laura to her pack  
> Der- Derek  
> Cora - Cora  
> Scotty - Scott  
> Huntress - Allison  
> Sis-In-Law - Stiles  
> Bro-In-Law - Aaron  
> Daniel - Danny  
> Puppy - Isaac  
> Jax - Jackson  
> Lydia - Lydia  
> The pack to Laura  
> Laura - Derek  
> Older Sis - Cora  
> Sis-In-Law - Stiles  
> Alpha - Isaac  
> LH - Scott  
> Melody - Danny  
> Laura Hale - Lydia


	9. Awkward Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Cheyenne's forced to sit next to Stiles on the plane ride then almost forced to sit next to Isaac in the car. But she ends up having to share a room with him in their hotel room they share with Boyd and Erica. Can Isaac convince Cheyenne to let him have a chance at being her mate? Can you say 'Awkwaaaaaard'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night...... Yayy!

Chapter Nine

No one’s POV

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU INVITED THEM?!” Cheyenne yelled at her parents

“Cheyenne honey you have no right to be mad. You’re not paying for this trip so you have no say in who comes with us.” Her mother told her

“But mom you know what they did to me!” Cheyenne argued

“Yes we know Cheyenne. We invited them so they could prove to you that they’re truly sorry.” Her father explained

“Fine. Let’s go already.” Cheyenne said before taking her suitcase out to put it in the taxi waiting outside for them.

AT THE AIRPORT

“Ok this is the sitting arrangements. First row will be us parents with Laura, second row will be Aiden, Ethan, Nalu, Boyd, Erica, Cheyenne, Stiles and Derek-“ Cheyenne’s mom before Cheyenne interrupted her

“Oh there is no way in hell that I will sit by them.” Cheyenne argued

“Cheyenne!” Her father yelled

“Fine.” Cheyenne groaned

“As I was saying. Third row will be Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Cora, Aaron and Isaac.” Cheyenne’s mom finished

“Come one Cheyenne it won’t be that bad.” Erica told her

“That’s because you’re sitting next to your boyfriend. Not all of us can have a nice love life you know.” Cheyenne replied back sadly

“Hey don’t worry. Maybe you’ll find some nice hot guy while we’re on vacation.” Erica smirked

“Oh uh Mrs. Hale? Uh Cheyenne told us that it was okay if we invited our mates. And they just arrived from London. Is it okay if they can come with us?” Aiden asked Cheyenne’s mom

“Oh of course. We still have seats opened. It’s no big deal.” She told him

When Aiden and Ethan’s mates came on board Laura’s pack was shocked to see that they were both guys. They didn’t know both boys were gay.

“Cheyenne!” Aiden and Ethan’s mates shouted when they saw her

“Lucas! Marcus!” She shouted back

“You knew they were gay? I thought you dated Aiden? And didn’t Ethan date Emma?” Stiles questioned

“Yea I knew. And it doesn’t matter that his mate is a guy. Werewolves don’t care what gender their mate is. And just because I said Ethan dated my best friend doesn’t mean I was talking about Emma. Ethan was always gay. He dated Allen. I even told you that when I told you guys the story about my eyes.” Cheyenne explained

“Besides Stiles didn’t your dad ever teach you to never assume because it makes an ass out of you and me?” Ethan told her

DURING THE PLANE RIDE

Cheyenne didn’t want to hear anything Stiles or Derek had to say to her. She just wanted to sleep before arriving in Alaska. Cheyenne was a little annoyed that Cora switched places with Isaac because that meant he was directly behind her seat on the plane. It was bad enough that she had to sit next to Stiles now she has to have Isaac sit behind her. Cheyenne couldn’t helped but groan when she still could hear Stiles them talking because of her advanced hearings that came with being an Alpha of All Supernaturals.

“Dean, Castiel and Sam are going to meet us there. Thankfully I’m riding with them.” Cheyenne told Erica

“Lucky I have to ride with Miss I’m-Perfect-And-So-Is-My-Boyfriend, her boyfriend, Miss I-Can-Shoot-An-Arrow and her boyfriend. Good thing Boyd is riding with me.” Erica told Cheyenne

“Sorry girls change of plans. Cheyenne will be riding with Dean as the driver, Castiel in the passenger, Cheyenne you will be in the middle row with Isaac next to you and Danny on the end. Erica will be in the back of you with Boyd and Nalu.” Cheyenne’s mom explained

“Wait so who is Sam riding with?” Cheyenne asked her mom

“He will be driving the car that will have Aaron, Cora, Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Allison and Laura.”

“What about Ethan them?” Erica asked

“Ethan, Aiden and their mates will be riding with Derek, Stiles, Me and your father. Mr. Argent, Mr. Stilinski, Mrs. McCall and your Aunt and Uncle will be in the last car.” Cheyenne’s mother finished saying

ALASKA AIRPORT

“Castiel please let me sit in the passenger sit. Please.” Cheyenne pleaded with him

“Why Cheyenne?” He asked her

“Because I don’t want to sit next to Isaac. It was bad enough that my mom them forced me to sit next Stiles on the planes. Please don’t make me sit next to him.” Cheyenne told Castiel

“Just this time Cheyenne.” He told her before letting her get in the front.

“Thank you Cas.” She exclaimed

AT THE HOTEL

“Okay these are the room arrangements. All married couples share a room, the other adults have their own, Dean you’re sharing with Castiel and Sam. Laura will be sharing with Cora, and Sweety. Derek will be sharing with Nainoa and Nalu. Stiles will be sharing with Allison and Lydia. Ethan and Aiden will be sharing with their mates and Aaron. Danny will be rooming with Scott and Jackson. Cheyenne you will be sharing with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. And boys-.”Cheyenne’s mom said turning to Ethan, Aiden and their mates “-no funny business. Got it?” They nodded when they saw her face.

“Oh and Cheyenne? Your room has two rooms with only one bed in each room. So decide who you’ll be rooming with.” Peter told his daughter

Cheyenne glared at her father after he told her that because she knew he knew that Erica would room with Boyd and she would be stuck with Isaac.

“Cheyenne I’ll room with you.” Erica suggested

“No it’s fine you can room with Boyd. I’ll room with Isaac.” Cheyenne told her

IN CHEYENNE AND ISAAC’S ROOM IN THEIR HOTEL ROOM

“Isaac before you say anything. Just don’t touch me okay? Just don’t.” Cheyenne told him

“Please Cheyenne. Let me make it up to you. Please? I’m sorry I was so quick to judge but I was scared you wouldn’t want me anyways, even if we are mates. No one has ever wanted me before and I didn’t know how to handle it. Please just give me a chance.” Isaac pleaded with her while giving her puppy eyes

Cheyenne wasn’t sure if she should give him a chance, but she wanted someone to make her happy. She didn’t want to hurt anyone especially Erica after everything they’ve been through.

“One chance. That’s all you get.” She told him because come one. Who can resist puppy eyes?

“But let me talk to Erica first. I don’t want her to think I betrayed her.” She explained to Isaac.

“Ok I understand.” He told her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. But right now it's December 12th so they have almost 2 weeks before they go back home. so i'll be writing what happens every couple days while they're on vacation.


	10. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne tells Erica that Isaac asked for a chance. Cheyenne overhear something that makes her mad. Cheyenne has to go store with her cousins minus Dean and Sam. What happens when it was set up? Cheyenne gets mad and leaves. No one knows where she is but her pack but she made them promise not to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a couple days after this chapter. so its the next day so it's the 13th of december so the next chapter will be the 15th or 16th..

Chapter Ten

THE NEXT DAY

Cheyenne was scared on how Erica would act when she told her that she considered giving Isaac a chance.

“Erica I need to tell you something.” Cheyenne nervously said

“Sure what?” Erica asked

“Isaac asked me to give him a chance and I told him I would only if it was okay with you.” She explained to Erica

“Cheyenne of course it’s fine. He’s your mate after all and I want you to be happy.” Erica told her

Cheyenne smiled at her friend before walking away to look for Isaac and tell him what Erica said.

“So Isaac did you ask her yet?” She heard Scott say when she walked past his room

“Yea I asked to give me a chance.” Isaac told Scott

“So what’s your plan to make her forgive us?” Scott asked

“To make her fall in love with me.” Isaac replied

Cheyenne couldn’t believe what she just heard. She couldn’t believe that he only asked for a chance was so she could easily forgive him and his pack. Cheyenne decided to text him and tell him she wasn’t feeling well.

To: Isaac

Sorry can’t go out today. I don’t feel so good right now.

“Oh she just texted me. ‘Sorry can’t go out today. I don’t feel so good right now.’ Oh well I guess I have to wait now.” Isaac told Scott

Before Isaac texted her back she walked away.

To: Cheyenne

It’s fine. Hope u feel better l8r.

Cheyenne felt so stupid. She couldn’t believe that Isaac would do that. Actually she could since he was able to change his mind about her before.

To: Lady That Birthed Me

Can me, Nalu and Erica go pick up Nainoa and Sweety from the airport?

To: MY Only Child

Sure I was just about to ask you that actually

To: Lady Love & My Legal Bitch

Come w/ me to the airport to get Nai and Sweety

To: My Alpha of Everything

Thought u had a date w/ Isaac?

To: Oh Holy One

Sure. Ur momma just asked me that

To: Lady Love

Tell u in the car

ON THE WAY TO THE AIRPORT

“So what happened to your date with Isaac?” Erica asked Cheyenne

“Well when I went to go tell him that good news, I overheard him and Scott talking and Scott asked him ‘what’s your plan to make her forgive us?’ to which Isaac replied saying ‘To make her fall in love with me.’ I mean I can’t believe that he thinks that just because I agreed to give him a chance that means I’m gonna give his whole pack a chance. I mean do I look stupid?” Cheyenne told Nalu and Erica

“No you don’t look stupid. Maybe he thought you would be more open to forgiving his pack if you gave him a chance.” Nalu suggested

“Ugh and now I have to share a room with him and a bed! Could my life get any worse?” Cheyenne groaned

Right after Cheyenne said that she got a text from her dad.

To: Daughter Of Mine

Your mom said to go to the store after with your cousins.

To: Oh Father Of Mine

All of them?!?!?!?

To: Daughter Of Mine

No Dean and Sam r staying here

Cheyenne couldn’t believe her mom would do this to her.

“What did your dad say?” Erica asked

“He said my mom said I have to go to the store with all my cousins minus Dean and Sam. Geez mom why don’t you just ground me? That would be so much better.” Cheyenne sarcastically said

To: Don’t Talk To Me, Don’t Bother Me, I Really Dislike You, Idiot, Jackass & I Really Dislike You’s Mate

B outside when I get back. I’m not waiting for anyone

To: Cousin That Was There For Me

Ok me and danny will b there

To: Please Talk To Me

ok me Derek and cora will b there

To: I’m Sorry

ok

“Nice names for them Cheyenne.” Erica laughed

“You should see what everyone else is under.” Cheyenne laughed

Cheyenne’s contact names

**BFF#1 – Emma**

**BFF#2 – Allen**

**My One True Love – Ethan - it’s a joke**

**The Annoying One – Aiden - also a joke**

**Lukey – Lucas**

**Marky - Marcus**

**Lady Love – Erica**

**Quiet One - Boyd**

**Baby – Nainoa**

**Sweets – Sweety**

**My Legal Bitch – Nalu**

**Lady That Birthed Me – Mom**

**Oh Father Of Me – Dad**

**Don’t Talk To Me – Laura**

**Don’t Bother Me – Cora**

**I Really Dislike You – Derek**

**Idiot – Danny**

**Jackass – Aaron**

**I Really Dislike You’s Mate – Stiles**

**Bitch#1 – Allison**

**Bitch#2 – Lydia**

**Dumbass – Scott**

**Idiot Jock – Jackson**

**I Never Want To Talk To You Again – Isaac**

**Favorite Cousin#1 – Dean**

**Favorite Cousin#2 – Sam**

**Favorite Uncle – Aaron and Danny’s Dad**

**Favorite Aunty – Aaron and Danny’s Mom**

**Favorite Sheriff – Stiles’ Dad**

**I Wanna Punch You In The Face – Jake**

“Omg I love your name you have for Nalu and your mom.” Erica laughed out

“I like your name for Derek, Laura and Cora.” Nalu laughed out

*Beep*

To: Erica Stealer

Tell Erica next time, take her phone with her.

To: Quiet One

Ok

“Erica, Boyd said next time, take your phone with you.” Cheyenne told her

“I knew I forgot something.” Erica groaned

AT THE AIRPORT

“Nai I’ve missed you.” Cheyenne said while hugging him

“Bro you’re rooming with me and Derek and Sweety you’re rooming with Laura and Cora.” Nalu told his brother and sister-in-law

“Come on guys. Cheyenne has to go store and she doesn’t want to be there longer than she has too.” Erica said

AT THE HOTEL

Cheyenne waited for Erica them to get out of the car before texting Derek them.

To: I Really Dislike You

Hurry Up.

To: Baby Cousin

WE r coming out rn.

Cheyenne really didn’t want to go to the store. Especially with her cousins she wasn’t talking to.

Laura sat in the front with her while Cora, Danny and Derek sat in the middle row and Stiles and Aaron sat in the back row.

“Cheyenne-.” Laura tried to talking to her

“Don’t talk to me.” Cheyenne said before putting her earphones in and calling the one person she dislikes more than them.

*Calling ‘I Wanna Punch You In The Face’*

“Well if it isn’t ‘Miss. I-Will-Punch-You-The-Next-Time-I-See-You-Jake Cheyenne. To what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you right now?” The voice answered

“Oh Mr. I’m-A-Jackass-And-Annoying Jake I thought we should talk since I’m in a car with people I don’t want to be in a car with.” Cheyenne replied

“Oh I sense it would be your dear cousins that we followed around last year.” Jake said

Cheyenne knew Jake was smirking just form the way he said ‘dear cousins’

“Oh bite me Jacob.” Cheyenne smirked knowing how much he hated being called Jacob

AT THE STORE

To: Lady That Birthed Me, Oh Father Of Mine

wat do I have 2 get?

To: Daughter Of Mine

Your cousin has the list

To: Oh Father Of Mine

-__- u would do this 2 me

“Which one of you has the list?” Cheyenne asked

“I do.” Aaron answered

“Of course you have it.” Cheyenne replied

“Can we hurry? I don’t want to be here any longer than I need to be.” Cheyenne said

“Cheyenne are you ever going to talk to us?” Stiles asked

“I hear something but don’t I don’t see anything.” Cheyenne said to herself knowing Stiles heard her

The list:

You can’t come back until you hear what they have to say. – Dad

Oh and we need Milk, Eggs, Bacon and Juice. – Mom

When Cheyenne read the ‘list’ she started seething.

“Oh hell no. I am not in the mood to hear what you have to say. I don’t have time to hear your excuses on why you would do anything horrible to me.” Cheyenne snapped

“Cheyenne please. We’re sorry.” Aaron pleaded

“Oh so now you’re sorry? News flash Aaron, you’re always sorry! I couldn’t believe you and Cora would do that to me.” Cheyenne started

“I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit excuses on why you did what you did to me. My mom them can force me to sit next to you on a plane, try to force me to sit next to Isaac in a car and force me to share a room with him, but they will not force me to listen to you guys.” Cheyenne sobbed out

“I needed you guys the most. You know I thought you of all people would have asked Nainoa to help with the ritual and it actually hurt me that you didn’t. What hurts more is that Erica, who I was nothing but mean to since we got back, forced Nainoa to let her help. She actually showed me that it was okay to be different. And if you guys think I forced her to join my pack, you’re wrong. I told her I would have understood if she didn’t want to join me. Maybe that was the reason she joined me. She realized that I’m really nice and wouldn’t do anything horrible to her like how you guys did.” Cheyenne cried

“I was this close to actually giving Isaac a chance until I heard him talking to Scott this morning about what his plan was to make me forgive you guys and he said ‘to make her fall in love with me.’ Did he think it would be that easy? That if I fell in love with him I would be more open minded to forgiving you guys? Because that’s not going to ever happen now!” Cheyenne finished

“oh and one more thing. Don’t ever talk to me again! I want nothing to do with any of you. And fact that it’s true is sad because we’re family but you guys obviously don’t care. Man I wish your mom was still alive to tell you guys what you did to me was wrong.” Cheyenne said directing the last sentence to Derek, Cora and Laura.

“Cheyenne-.” Danny tried reaching for you

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Cheyenne said before walking back to the car

To: Lady That Birthed Me, Oh Father Of Mine

Your plan didn’t work. Nice try though.

After Cheyenne sent that to her parents she turned off her phone and waited for her cousins to come back. Cheyenne couldn’t believe she started crying in the store. Cheyenne hasn’t cried that much since the night Aiden died. Or while the night she thought he died.

When her cousins came back to the car with food she didn’t waste any time with leaving the store.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

“I can’t believe you guys would do that to me!” Cheyenne shouted to her parents

“You guys are family Cheyenne.” Her father calmly said

“And that makes it okay for them to do what they did to me?” Cheyenne yelled back

“Cheyenne we just don’t want you to fight with them.” Her mom told her

“Well it’s too late for that mom! Because not only am I fighting with them, I hate them!” Cheyenne snapped

“I’m leaving and don’t bother coming after me.” Cheyenne said before walking out

Cheyenne went back to her room and packed her bags. She decided to go to Uncle Kai’s house, well her house now. She wrote a note for Erica explaining where she was going and to not tell anyone where she was going. She had Dean them take her to the airport.

Peter and Kelly were panicking. They couldn’t find her daughter and no one knew where she was. They don’t where she went or where she would go.  
Laura’s pack was also panicking. Isaac more than anyone. His mate was gone and he didn’t know what to do. Laura, Derek, and Cora were scared. They didn’t know their cousin would just leave like that. Danny and Stiles didn’t know that Cheyenne would just leave like that. Aaron was mortified. His baby cousin was missing and it was his fault. If him and Derek them didn’t corner her at the store than none of this would of happened. Scott and Allison didn’t know the reason behind why Cheyenne would leave. Lydia and Jackson didn’t know Cheyenne well enough but they felt horrible about her missing.  
Erica knew about Cheyenne missing and where she went, but she promised Cheyenne that she wouldn’t tell anyone where she went. Boyd knew what Erica knew but he told Erica he wouldn’t say anything either. Dean and Sam felt guilty for not telling their Aunt and Uncle but they also promised Cheyenne they wouldn’t say anything either. Castiel didn’t say anything because he knew Cheyenne trusted him and he didn’t want to betray her trust.  
The adults were freaking out. Stiles’ dad and Aaron and Danny’s parents were worried about where their niece was. Aaron and Danny’s mom told her sister that it was a bad idea to send Cheyenne to the store with her cousins because she knew something would happen between them. All the parents minus Peter and Kelly, felt that Cheyenne had the right to leave because they knew what their kids did was wrong and they were disappointed in them. Chris Argent thought he raised his daughter better than to judge someone based on their past. Melissa McCall couldn’t believe her son followed everyone else on hating on an innocent girl.  
Nalu and Nainoa were really confused. They didn’t know that Cheyenne left or the reason why. Nalu had some idea that it had something to do with Cheyenne going to the store with her cousins. Nainoa wanted to know where his Love Bug went. He couldn’t stand not knowing if she was okay or not. Sweety thinks she might know where Cheyenne is but she isn’t saying anything because if Cheyenne wanted everyone to know where she is, she would of told them. Aiden and Ethan were angry. Not at Cheyenne. At her cousins because they knew they were the reason why Cheyenne left. Lucas and Marcus were worried because they know that Cheyenne left for Montana and that she was all by herself.

To: Lady Love

So what’s going on?

To: My Alpha of Everything

All the adults are freaking out. Laura’s pack feels guilty. Boyd, Dean, Sam and I are keeping quiet.

Nai wants to know if you’re okay. Nalu is confused as to why you left. Sweety knows where u r but she guessed on her own.

Aiden and Ethan are angry at Laura’s pack. Lucas and Marcus are worried that you’re by yourself.

To: Lady Love

Text the boys, Nai, Sweety, Lucas and Marcus. Tell them I’m okay.

To: My Alpha of Everything

Ok

To: Twin#1, Twin#2, Siren Boy, Nai Nai, Babe, Sweets, Lukey, & Marky

Chey said she’s okay.

To: Leather Lover

Why didn’t u say it out loud

To: Siren Boy

And risk getting in trouble with her parents? I don’t think so

To: Leather Lover

Good point

Derek looked over to see Cheyenne’s pack all texting. He was wondering who they were texting.

“Who are you guys texting?” Derek asked

“Secret.” Cheyenne’s Pack all said together

“Why can’t you tell us who it is?” Laura asked

“We’re just texting each other.” Ethan said.

It wasn’t a lie. They were having a group text message with each other and Cheyenne, but they didn’t need to tell them that.

That night Isaac went to bed missing his mate. He was hurt that she just left him.

That night Cheyenne went to bed feeling refreshed for once. She just couldn’t deal with all the drama. Maybe she’ll tell her parents where she is later, but for now it’ll be a secret between her and her pack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne's contact names should explain who is who when she texts them.  
> You should know Erica's names for her contact names already.  
> Boyd's name for Cheyenne in his phone is Erica Stealer  
> Oh Holy One is Nalu's name for Cheyenne


	11. Won't You Come Home Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne remembers something her Aunt Talia gave her a number to call whenever she needs to talk to someone. So Cheyenne calls and is shocked to find out who owns it. Cheyenne ends going back to finish the vacation but instead of enjoying it she ends up telling everyone what she never wanted them to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first i wasn't planning on keeping Derek's parents alive but i really needed that phone call Cheyenne had so i figured why not.

Chapter Eleven

It was the 16th of December and Cheyenne has officially been in Montana by herself for 3 days straight. She hasn’t talked to anyone back in Alaska, only her pack. She doesn’t know when she’ll go back or if she’ll ever go back.

She Skype’s with her pack only when they tell her they’re by themselves or she’ll talk on the phone with Dean or Sam when they know the were-creatures can’t hear. Sometimes she calls Castiel but he never answers them. She feels like Castiel is disappointed in her for running away but she couldn’t believe her parents would force her to do something. Her Aunt Talia always told her dad ‘Peter don’t force the poor girl or else it’ll backfire and people will get hurt.’ It was days like these that she wished her Aunt Talia was still alive because she could imagine her Aunt Talia scolding her dad saying ‘Peter what did I say about forcing her? If she doesn’t want to do it then leave it be. She’ll do when she’s ready.’ That’s one of the things she loved about her Aunt Talia. She would always scold her dad for forcing her to do something she didn’t want to do in the first place. If only her dad would of listened then maybe she would still be with them.

Cheyenne just remembered that the day before the fire, her Aunt Talia gave her a card saying ‘If you ever need anyone to talk to, call this number.’ So Cheyenne called the number.

“Hello?” A familiar gentle voice answered

“Aunt Talia?” Cheyenne gasped

“Cheyenne? Is that you? Oh my baby it’s so good to hear from you.” Her Aunt said back

“I thought you, Uncle David, Aunt Marie, Uncle Michael and their kids died in the fire?” Cheyenne questioned

“Oh honey we never did. We weren’t home because we knew what Kate Argent was going to do. We tried to tell your father not to go over to the house that day but it seems he never listens.” Her Aunt responded

“Oh Aunt Talia if only you knew what your kids and your brother have been doing all these years.” Cheyenne sighed

“Why don’t you tell me honey.” Her Aunt said

And that’s what Cheyenne did. She told her Aunt Talia what happened after the fire, how Danny and Stiles left her and Aaron, how Cora and Aaron went with her and her mom, how they lived in L.A for 6 years, how they returned back, how Cheyenne found out what she is, how Cora and Aaron turned their backs on her, how she has her own pack now and how her parents tried to force her to forgive her cousins.

“Oh honey I wish your father listened to me more. He never did listen to me and I was his Alpha.” Aunt Talia laughed

“So where have you and Uncle David them been living?” Cheyenne asked her Aunt

“Oh well me and your Uncle David have been living in Montana, while your Aunt Marie and Uncle Michael have been living in Vegas with their kids.” Her Aunt explained

“Wait your in Montana right now?” Cheyenne asked

“Yes we are.” Was the response

“I’m in Montana too!” Cheyenne exclaimed

“Are you with anyone honey? And where are you?” Aunt Talia asked

“No I came by myself after dad tried to force me to forgive Derek them. And I’m staying at Uncle Kai’s house. You remember Uncle Kai right?” Cheyenne explained

“Yes I remember him. We actually live a couple blocks away from his house. Are you staying with him?” Aunt Talia asked

“No Uncle Kai died 11 years ago when I was seven. But I’m staying at his house because he left it to me. That along with an inheritance and all his properties. Mom said he knew what I was before anyone else did and that’s why he left his properties to me.” Cheyenne explained

“Oh honey do you want to come stay with us?” Her Aunt asked

“You or Uncle David wouldn’t mind?” Cheyenne asked

“No of course not. You’re family.” Her Aunt said

“Would you mind coming to get me?” Cheyenne asked

“Of course. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Her Aunt replied before hanging up

Cheyenne couldn’t believe her Aunt Talia was still alive. It doesn’t make sense though since Laura is an Alpha now. Unless her Aunt did some type of weird thing to where she gave up her Alpha powers and gave it to Laura without Laura knowing. With that in mind Cheyenne started to pack her clothes to go stay with her Aunt.

IN THE CAR

“Hey Aunt Talia. How did Laura become Alpha if you’re still alive?” Cheyenne asked her Aunt

“Well there was this spell I did with the help of your mom and what it does is it takes your Alpha powers away and puts in your first born. That’s why Laura’s an Alpha now even though she thinks it was because we died.” Her Aunt explained

“When I go back to Alaska to finish the vacation with dad them, would you and Uncle David like to come with?” Cheyenne asked her Aunt.

“I would love too. I’ve missed my kids and my brother. But I’ve missed you more. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you when you needed me honey.” Her Aunt apologized

“It’s fine. At least you can rub it in dad’s face that you were right about not forcing someone to do something they don’t want to do.” Cheyenne explained

“I can’t believe you still remember that. Oh you’re father never learned no matter how many times he ended up with no pants to wear.” Aunt Talia laughed

Cheyenne stayed with her Aunt Talia and Uncle David for 2 days before she got a text from Erica.

To: My Alpha of Everything

Can you come back? I miss you and it sucks not having any girl to talk too. Well girl that I like.

To: Lady Love

Sure. Ill come back today but can u and Boyd pick me up? Also I have a surprise for my dad them.

To: My Alpha of Everything

Ok no prob

Cheyenne, her Aunt Talia and her Uncle David caught a taxi to the airport to catch a plane to Alaska.

BACK IN ALASKA

Cheyenne was searching for Erica when she heard someone shout “My Alpha of Everything!” Grinning she turned around and ran to hug her and Boyd.

“Oh I’ve missed you guys. Oh guys this is my Aunt Talia and Uncle David Hale. They’re Derek, Laura and Cora’s parents.” Cheyenne introduced them

“I thought Derek’s parents died in the fire that your dad got hurt in?” Boyd asked

“No they were fake dolls. We knew what Kate Argent was going to do and we told her father but he didn’t listen.” Her Aunt Talia explained

“Are they the surprise you were talking about?” Erica asked

“Yes so can we please go now?” Cheyenne responded

Boyd took Cheyenne and her Aunt’s bags from them. He along with her Uncle David loaded the bags into the car before getting in and leaving.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Cheyenne was nervous to be back. She knew her parents would yell at her for running away and leaving like that, but she knew her Aunt and Uncle would be on her side telling them they had no right to butt in.

“Don’t worry you have me and Boyd and our pack to back you up. Heck you even have your Aunt and Uncle.” Erica told Cheyenne

“Honey it will be okay. Don’t worry about your parents. You let me and your Uncle deal with them. Also we’ll deal with those cousins of yours that I call mine.” Her Aunt Talia chuckled

Getting out of the elevator to the floor her pack, Laura’s pack and the adults stayed on made Cheyenne even more nervous. She walked with Erica, Boyd, her Aunt and her Uncle to her parents room where Erica said everyone was.

Cheyenne had Erica and Boyd walk in front of her and her Aunt and Uncle.

“Oh Erica there you two are. Where have you’ve-.” Cheyenne heard her mother say before seeing Cheyenne.

“Well baby bro I never knew you would be the splitting image of dad.” Cheyenne heard her Aunt Talia tell her father

Cheyenne’s dad looked up confused and said “There’s only one person who called me baby bro and that person is dead.”

“Oh Peter I’m hurt.” Her Aunt Talia smirked

“Talia?” Cheyenne’s father gasped

“Mom? Dad?” Cheyenne heard Cora say

“We thought you guys died.” Laura said while looking confused

“Now why would you think that?” Cheyenne’s Uncle David said

“Oh I know why.” Her Aunt Talia joked

“Wait if you didn’t die then who died in the fire?” Derek asked his parents

“Oh they were just dummies. We knew what Kate was planning so we came up with a plan. Your Uncle Peter would of never gotten hurt if he listened to your mother. Although he never did and look how that happened.” Uncle David explained

“Why did you leave us?” Cora asked

“Because we had to make sure you guys would leave and go somewhere safe.” Aunt Talia replied

“So how did you find Cheyenne?” Peter asked his older sister

“Actually Cheyenne found us. The day before the fire I gave Cheyenne a card with a number on it to call whenever she needed someone to talk to. She called it and after that she stayed with us for 2 days before we came here.” Aunt Talia explained

“Cheyenne what were you thinking when you ran away?” Her mom asked her

“I was thinking how my parents couldn’t let me work out my own problems. Mom it’s not yours or dads job to fix any mess I get into. And it’s also not your jobs to force me to do anything. Like Aunt Talia always said ‘Don’t force her to do something she doesn’t want or else it’ll backfire and people will get hurt.’” Cheyenne replied

“That reminds me. Peter what were you thinking? Forcing her to forgive her cousins when she wasn’t ready yet? I always said don’t force her to do something she didn’t want to do. But you never listened and look how that turned out for you.” Aunt Talia scolded her brother

“We were just trying to help.” Peter told his daughter

“That’s the thing dad! I didn’t want your help or moms help! There’s a reason I never asked you guys to help me. You guys treat me like I’m some little kid still when news flash, I’m 18! And I haven’t been a little girl since I was 16 and we all know what happened when I was 16! And it angers me that you guys thought I couldn’t do this on my own and thought I needed mommy and daddy to the rescue. I haven’t needed your guys help since the day Danny and Stiles both decided ‘Hey let’s stop being supernaturals. It’s not like anyone is gonna get hurt.’ And another thing, you guys not once tried to ask me if I was okay. Sure you guys ran to Derek’s Loft and yelled at them but that’s it! You invited them on this trip when you knew I wouldn’t be happy. Then you force me to sit next to Stiles and Derek thinking ‘hey Cheyenne isn’t paying for this trip so it won’t matter who we sit her by cause what we say goes.’ And then you almost forced me to sit next to Isaac knowing out of everyone I was mad at him the most. And then I got forced to sleep in the same room as him. Sometimes I wish I was never born maybe then everything would be simpler for everyone right? RIGHT?!” Cheyenne screamed out the last part

“And the worst thing of this whole thing is, you never once asked me how I felt. It was always ‘Cheyenne just talk to them this’ or ‘Cheyenne they’re really sorry that.’ No one was there for me. No one ever asked how Cheyenne felt. The only person that ever asked me was Jake and he’s the last person I ever expected to care. If I knew Aunt Talia them were still alive I would ran away to them because at least they care about me and how I feel!” Cheyenne sobbed out

“And then when I called Castiel for help, he never came and I figured it was because he was disappointed in me but the thing is Castiel, if anyone should be disappointed it should be me. I trusted you when you said you would come whenever I called for help. No matter where I was or what time it was, you’d be there. And the one time I needed you, you weren’t there!” Cheyenne finished

Everyone in the room never saw Cheyenne look so vulnerable. It was then that Derek, Laura, Cora, Stiles, Danny and Aaron realized how much they hurt their younger cousin. If they knew how Cheyenne felt this whole time then they wouldn’t have pressured her parents into helping them.

Cheyenne ran out of the room before anyone could say something. Cheyenne felt better telling her parents how she really felt this whole time.

When Cheyenne’s parents got up to go after her, Aunt Talia held up her and said “Don’t I’ll go. After all she’ll probably not want to talk to you two right now.” And left the room right after


	12. I'll Always Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne forgives Isaac and forgives her cousins. Well not all of her cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary pretty much explains what happens.

Chapter Twelve

No one’s POV

“Wait can I try and talk to her?” Isaac asked Aunt Talia

“Sure.” Aunt Talia replied

Cheyenne ran from her parents to room to the one place no one would be able to find her. The secret room she found in her room the first day they came here. She didn’t think anyone knew about the room until someone knocked on the door.

“Cheyenne? Are you in there?” She heard Isaac say from the other side

“Go away Isaac. I don’t want to talk to anyone especially you.” Cheyenne cried

“Why? I thought you were giving me a chance?” Isaac questioned

“That was before I heard you tell Scott that you were going to make me fall in love with you so I could forgive your pack.” Cheyenne exclaimed

“No Cheyenne. That’s not what I meant. I mean yeah I wanted to make you fall in love me, but not so you could forgive my pack.” Isaac explained

“Then why did Scott say ‘What’s you plan to make her forgive us?’ and why did you say ‘To make her fall in love with me’? if that’s not what you meant.” Cheyenne sobbed

“You didn’t hear the whole conversation. Scott asked that and I said that but I didn’t hear him ask that. I told him that wasn’t my plan to make you forgive them. I told him that I wanted you to fall in love with me because I don’t know what it’s like for someone to love me for me and I thought if I could show you how I’m really like you’d fall in with me. When Scott asked that again I told him that they had to make it up to you themselves. I told him that I wasn’t going to make you think I only liked you so you could forgive the pack. Whether or not you forgive is up to you. Please Cheyenne. I’m sorry for everything I’ve caused you. Just please forgive me. I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” Isaac pleaded with Cheyenne

Cheyenne unlocked and opened the door but she didn’t go out. Instead she pulled Isaac in. After she pulled Isaac in, she kissed him. She didn’t know what came over her but it felt right kissing him. Cheyenne wrapped her arms around Isaac’s neck when he pulled her closer to him. They were making out for a while before they pulled away to catch their breathes.

“Does that mean you forgive me?” Isaac asked

“Yes but that doesn’t mean I trust you just yet. And you promised you’d do anything to make it up to me so I’m going to hold you to that.” Cheyenne told him

“Okay.” Isaac smiled before pecking Cheyenne on the lips.

“What do you say we go back there to hear what everyone has to say to you and then you can decide if you want to forgive them. Okay? How does that sound?” Isaac suggested to Cheyenne

“Okay.” And with that they walked back to Cheyenne’s parents room holding hands with each other.

Cheyenne couldn’t believe she kissed Isaac and forgave him but it felt right. Cheyenne could find herself already falling for Isaac and even though she was scared she was okay with it.

BACK AT CHEYENNE’S PARENTS ROOM

“Isaac has convinced me to hear what you guys have to say. And I can choose whether or not to forgive you. Aaron you can go first.” Cheyenne told them

Aaron was nervous. One for being first and two because he really was scared Cheyenne wouldn’t forgive him.

“Ok Cheyenne I’m sorry. I know I keep saying it but I really mean it. I know it was wrong for me to just turn my back on you because I swore I would never do what Stiles and Danny did to us to you and I regret doing that. I hate myself for being horrible to the one person who was always there for me since day one. Everything that happened wasn’t what I planned. When I heard we were moving back to Beacon Hills I thought ‘hey maybe Cheyenne can find out what she is and we can finally be happy. Maybe we could forgive Danny and Stiles them for hurting us.’ When really I should of focused on you instead of myself and everyone else. I know I haven’t been the best cousin lately but will you forgive me? I miss you and our talks we had.” Aaron pleaded with Cheyenne

Cheyenne really wants to forgive him mainly because she too missed their talks that they had. Aaron was the closest thing to a brother for her. She hated feeling alone when he left her. She decided to forgive not because he’s family but because she needs help now more than ever and she knows he can help her.

“I forgive you but just like I told Isaac, you have to earn my trust back.” Cheyenne said that before being pulled into a hug by Aaron

“Okay I think Derek should go next since his should involve graveling.” Cheyenne smirked

Derek gulped because he’s not much of a talker and now he has to talk in front of everyone and he just can’t handle the pressure.

“Cheyenne I know I’ve said I’m sorry about million times but I mean every single one. I know what I did was wrong and I know I shouldn’t have lied to you but you have to understand that at the time I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you. Now I learned that I should always tell you things even if they’ll hurt you it would hurt more if I didn’t tell you and you found out from someone else. And I can’t handle you not talking to me. I miss the little girl that would come to her big cousin Derek and tell her that some boy was being mean to her. Just please forgive me.” Derek pleaded with tears in his eyes beginning to form.

Cheyenne couldn’t believe Derek would say all that in front of everyone just so she could forgive him. She knows she should forgive him because she misses her big cousin Derek. He was her closest thing to a brother. She had to admit she did miss him.

“I forgive you but just like I told the other two, you have to earn my trust back.” Cheyenne told Derek before running to hug him.

Cheyenne wasn’t sure if she could handle anymore apologies. Actually she wasn’t sure how much more apologies she could hear. Cheyenne wanted to forgive everyone after they told her how sorry they were but for now she’ll forgive Isaac, Derek and Aaron. Maybe she’ll forgive Danny and Stiles.

“I think Danny should go now.” Cheyenne spoke

“Cheyenne I know what Stiles and I did was wrong but you have to understand that we didn’t know you wouldn’t find out what you are. We thought you could just feed off of your parents and Aaron’s powers. Please Cheyenne I never meant to hurt you like that. Yea you may not be my favorite cousin, but that’s because I don’t have a favorite. Sure there’s times when we annoy each other but what cousins don’t? Cheyenne you’re the closest thing I have to a sister besides Stiles. I just miss you. I’m sorry that I chose having friends over being there for my family. If I could go back in time I would choose you. Please forgive me.” Danny said

Cheyenne thought about what he said and as she was going over it she realized she couldn’t make her decision until Stiles apologized.

“I will decide if I forgive you after I’ve heard Stiles apology.” Cheyenne told Danny

Stiles took a deep breath before telling Cheyenne how she felt.

“Cheyenne I’m sorry that my selfish actions caused you not to find out what you are at the time. I didn’t realize that it would happen and I know that no matter how many times I say how sorry I am, it won’t even equal to how much you deserve. I feel so horrible for what my actions did to you. I feel horrible because I know if my mom was still alive she would be so disappointed in me and I know she wouldn’t forgive me until you forgave me or until I forgave myself. I didn’t realize that hurting you meant hurting myself in the long run because I have hurt myself knowing all the pain I’ve caused you. It makes me sick to realize that I hurt my own family with my actions. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I would spend every day after today to make it up to you.” Stiles finished

Cheyenne decided that she’ll forgive not because they’re family but because she knows they would forgive her if she apologized to them,

“I forgive both of you. The rest of the apologies can happen tomorrow. I’m tired and I want my mate to carry me to our room since he has to do whatever I say until I can trust him. Until next time, I’m Cheyenne Hale and that’s the end of our show.” Cheyenne joked the last part

And with that everyone went to their rooms. That night Cheyenne slept with Isaac’s arm around her waist cuddling her.

“Isaac?” Cheyenne whispered

“Yea?” Was the muffled reply she got

“Thank you.” Cheyenne smiled

“For what?” Isaac asked

“For convincing me to hear them out and decide if I want to forgive them or not.” Cheyenne explained

“No problem. Night Cheyenne.” Isaac kissed her on the forehead before snuggling closer to her


	13. It’s Time To Forgive More People...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne makes a decision on who she should forgive next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is Chapter 13.. Sorry if it's short. I couldn't think of anything else to put please I felt like i needed to hurry and upload something..Also sorry for the wait. My internet actually didn't get installed until like two weeks after the day i put the author's note up but i just got back onto my computer to finish this...  
> Note: So Cheyenne returned the 18th of December and they have 5 days left of vacation. This chapter is only the next day so it’s the 19th. Also i just realized that i may have spelt Marcus with a K instead of C. -.-

Chapter Thirteen

When Cheyenne woke up the next morning it was because Isaac Jr. was up.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry Cheyenne. I’ll just go take a shower, a cold one.” She heard Isaac apologize

“Isaac it’s okay. You’re a teenage boy and you have hormones. Really it’s fine.” Cheyenne told Isaac

After Isaac went to the bathroom, Erica came into Cheyenne’s room.

“Good morning beautiful.” Erica told Cheyenne

“Good morning gorgeous.” She replied

“So did you and Isaac have ‘make-up slash I’m sorry slash I’m an idiot please forgive me?’ sex?” Erica asked

“Actually no. We did no such thing and we won’t do anything like that until I trust him and I’m ready to have sex with him.” Cheyenne replied

“Why? You’re not a virgin.” Erica asked

“You’re right. I’m not a virgin, but I did happen to date Aiden for about a year and a half before I had sex with him. And you saw how that ended. I don’t know I guess I’m just afraid something will happen or he won’t want to have sex with me. I’m just scared that it will end badly.” Cheyenne explained

“You’re right. Me and Boyd didn’t have sex for the first time until we dated for 2 years. Which by the way only happened last month.” Erica told Cheyenne

“Wait you guy have only been together since sophomore year?” Cheyenne asked

“My sophomore year and his freshman year.” Erica explained

“I thought Boyd was our age. Okay maybe at least a year older than us.” Cheyenne said

“No. But regardless I love him.” Erica laughed

*Beep* *Beep*

Group Message

To: The Love Of My Life(Girl), Blonde Headed Killer, Bro-Bro, The Love Of My Life(Boy), Markie

Rise and shine motherfuckers! It’s a new day and I love everyone. And no I am not drunk. Okay I am but I’m drunk off of life.

To: My One True Love, Lady Love, The Annoying One, Lukey, Marky

Uhh are you sure you’re not drunk off of wolfsbane laced vodka?

To: Bro-Bro, Goldie Locks, I<3You, Lukey, MyBestFriend

Luke did you give Ethan a blow-job this morning?

To: My One and Only Alpha, Markie, Erica<3, Aiden, My Love

No I swear I didn’t. He just woke up like that and help me

To: My Alpha of Everything, Twin#1, Twin#2, Marcus, Lucas

Then what the hell is wrong with you Ethan? All of us could have been sleeping when you texted us.

To: The Love Of My Life(Girl), Blonde Headed Killer, Bro-Bro, The Love Of My Life(Boy), Markie

Ok it’s because I want food service but I had to wait until you guys were up.

To: My One True Love, Lady Love, The Annoying One, Lukey, Marky

I’ll call it to my room so everyone come here. Erica text Boyd and Isaac if they want to join us

To: My Alpha of Everything, Twin#1, Twin#2, Markus, Lucas

Ok I will

Erica to Isaac and Boyd

To: Babe, Pack Pup

Want to join me, Cheyenne, Ethan, Aiden, Lucas and Marcus for breakfast? We’re getting room service

To: Annoyance, Boyd

Sure

To: Babe, MyNigga

Count me in

Cheyenne ordered 16 plates of food, which consist of 8 plates of pancakes and 8 plates that has over-easy eggs, bacon and hash browns. Everyone gets 2 plates each. And she ordered 8 drinks.

After everyone was done eating, Cheyenne asked what she should do if Laura and Cora asked her to forgive them today.

“Wait I thought you forgave them yesterday?” Lucas asked confused

“No I forgave Isaac, Danny, Aaron, Derek and Stiles. I didn’t get a chance to hear Laura and Cora apologize because I told them to continue tomorrow or today since it was getting late and I was tired.” Cheyenne explained to him

“Is Castiel gonna apologize to you?” Markus asked

“I don’t know and at this moment I don’t care because I’m really hurt.” Cheyenne replied

“It’s your decision if you want to forgive them or not. We’ll support you and be by your side.” Erica told Cheyenne

Cheyenne had a decision to make. She wasn’t sure if she should forgive her other two girl cousins but she decided if she can forgive Derek and Aaron for doing what Laura and Cora did than she can forgive them too.

“I think I’ll forgive them. I mean it wouldn’t be fair if I forgive Derek and Aaron when Laura and Cora did the same as them.” Cheyenne explained

Now all Cheyenne had to do was figure out what she was going to say to her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts Names  
> Ethan to the group  
> The Love Of My Life(Girl) - Cheyenne,  
> Blonde Headed Killer - Erica,  
> Bro-Bro - Aiden,  
> The Love Of My Life(Boy) - Lucas,  
> Markie - Marcus  
> Cheyenne to the group  
> My One True Love - Ethan,  
> Lady Love - Erica,  
> The Annoying One - Aiden,  
> Lukey - Lucas,  
> Marky - Marcus  
> Aiden to the group  
> Bro-Bro - Ethan,  
> Goldie Locks - Erica,  
> I<3You - Marcus,  
> Lukey - Lucas,  
> MyBestFriend - Cheyenne  
> Lucas to the group  
> My One and Only Alpha - Cheyenne,  
> Markie - Marcus,  
> Erica<3 - Erica,  
> Aiden - Aiden,  
> My Love - Ethan  
> And i don't think i need to put who is who for Erica's since you guys should know and it's explainable on who is who for hers.  
> Boyd to Erica and Isaac  
> Babe - Erica,  
> MyNigga - Isaac


	14. Can Someone Please Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has an adopted brother? Who is also his cousin? Whaaaat? Find out in 'Can Someone Please Explain'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys know the names for the text messages, if not just comment below which ones you don't know. Or I might end up making a chapter of everyone's contact names like i did for Cheyenne's in one of the other chapters.
> 
> Also this is Chapter 14 not Chapter 15. The reason being is because on the Chapter Index Chapter 13 is just an author's note not an actual chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

Cheyenne needed help on what she should say to her parents but she couldn’t ask her pack or Isaac since they didn’t know how it felt for their parents to do that to them. Cheyenne didn’t fully trust her cousins yet so she couldn’t go to them and she didn’t know whether or not to trust Stiles’ friends so that only left her Aunties, Uncles and Stiles’ friends parents. Sometimes she wishes she was still close to Emma and Allen, maybe then she would be able to talk to them. She didn’t want to go to any of her Aunties or Uncles and she didn’t really know Mr. Argent or Ms. McCall. And the one person she could go to for anything and everything was currently not talking to her. I mean it’s not like Cheyenne was talking to Castiel either. At this point Cheyenne isn’t sure who she should trust anymore. She’s not even sure if she should trust her family either.

While Cheyenne was thinking on who to go to, a certain someone back in New York was thinking about calling her. Jake or Jacob is Nalu, Nainoa, Aiden and Ethan’s cousin. Jacob just had this feeling that Cheyenne needed someone to be there for her so he called her.

Phone Conversation:

Cheyenne: Hello?

Jacob: Cheyenne. Are you okay?

Cheyenne: Not really.

Jacob: What’s wrong? I know we don’t have the best history but I’ve always considered you like a little sister.

Cheyenne: It’s just I’m forgiving my cousins and their friends but I’m not sure whether or not if I should forgive them all now or later..

Jacob: Well who did you forgive so far?

Cheyenne: Isaac, Danny, Aaron, Derek and Stiles.

Jacob: How come you didn’t forgive Laura and Cora yet?

Cheyenne: Because we didn’t get to them to ask me to forgive them cause I went to sleep.

Jacob: Is there something you’re not telling me?

Cheyenne: Well I left the vacation for a couple days and went to Montana. While in Montana, I found out that my Aunt Talia and Uncle David were still alive. And on the first day I was in Montana I called Castiel to help me, but

he never came.

Jacob: Hold up. Derek’s parents are alive?

Cheyenne: Yup.

Jacob: And Castiel didn’t come to you when you called for him? Why? He always goes to you.

Cheyenne: I don’t know his reason and he never bother to explain why he never came.

And with that, Cheyenne hung up the phone to go back inside the hotel room.

Cheyenne spotted Erica and called her over.

“Yea?” Erica asked

“Can you send a group text to both packs and tell them to meet in our room.” Cheyenne explained

Group Message

To: Nai Nai, Siren Boy, Twin#1, Twin#2, Babe, Sweets, Marcus, Lucas, Jackass#1, Jackass#2, Lydia Lover, Lydia, Laura, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Cora

Meetin in mine and Cheyenne’s room rn

To: Annoyance

I’m right in the next room

To: Babe

Yea so am i

To: Blonde Headed Killer

K me Aiden Mark and Luke r comin

To: Leather Lover

Me, Nai and Sweety r coming

To: Erica

my pack is also coming

“Done.” Erica told Cheyenne

IN CHEYENNE’S ROOM

“Is there a reason why we’re all here?” Derek asked

“Yeah.” Cheyenne answered

“So what’s the reason?” Derek asked

“Cheyenne wants to hear Laura and Cora’s apologizes to her.” Boyd spoke up

“Actually that’s not why I asked you guys to come here. I was thinking of planning a birthday party for someone very special to me. And no it’s not Isaac because if it was, he wouldn’t be here. It’s for someone else.” Cheyenne explained

“Who is it for then?” Derek asked

“Aiden and Ethan know who he is. I think Lucas and Marcus know also. Everyone calls him ‘The Panty Dropper’.” Cheyenne said with a smirk on her face

“No way! You’re gonna throw a party for Theo?! I miss him!” Lucas exclaimed

“Not just Theo. I’m also gonna throw his brother, Leo, a birthday party also.” Cheyenne said

“Wait who’s Theo? And who’s Leo?” Laura asked

“Theo is my best friend that I meant when I was dating Aiden. He’s close friends Lucas and Marcus since he lived in London with them. And Leo, he’s-.”

“My brother.” Jackson said

“Wait Leo’s your brother?” Cheyenne asked

“Yea my older brother that moved to France as soon as he graduated high school. He never looked back, never wrote to our adopted parents, nothing. Just left without looking back.” Jackson explained

“Leo never mentioned he had a younger brother.” Ethan said

“Wait does that mean Theo your brother also?” Aiden asked

“No Theo isn’t my brother. Leo was my adopted brother. We were both adopted by the same parents. And Leo never mentioned because he forgot about me. I was only 6 or 7 when he left.” Jackson explained

“Wait so Theo and Leo are brothers? But how if Leo was adopted and Theo wasn’t?” Marcus asked

“Theo is about I would say maybe 4 or 5 years older than Leo. He was 18 I think when their parents died, but he didn’t take on custody of Leo, who was only 13/14, and just left to Europe. That’s why Leo left to France when he graduated. Told our adopted parents he wanted to look for his brother and when our mom said ‘you’re brother is right there’ while pointing at me, he flipped saying how I wasn’t his brother and how I’m nothing to him.” Jackson explained

“Which is actually pretty funny because I’m his cousin, but I grew up knowing him as my big older brother.” Jackson continued

“Wait so Theo and Leo are your cousins? How?” Cheyenne asked

“Our real moms were sisters. Our real parents died about couple years apart. My mom died while she was still pregnant with me but they managed to save me. I don’t really know how Theo and Leo’s parents died considering I was only a baby myself.” Jackson said

“And before any of you asked, yes I know what Leo is. I always knew. He told me I was his anchor.” Jackson said before getting up and walking out of the room

“That actually explains a lot.” Cheyenne said

“How?” Erica asked

“When I was on the phone with Theo earlier and he got really quiet when I said Jackson. After he gave Leo the phone and Leo asked ‘Jackson Whittemore?’ and when I said yea he replied saying he wasn’t going to come then he hung up.” Cheyenne explained

“Do you think something happened after Leo left?” Cora asked

“Who knows? The only people who would probably know would be Jackson and Leo, maybe Theo although I doubt any of them would tell us.” Aiden said

“Guys I think I’m gonna ask Theo why Leo did that.” Cheyenne told everyone

“Are you crazy?!” Laura exclaimed

“Wait hold up. What are Leo and Theo? Jackson just said he was Leo’s anchor.” Erica asked

The twins, Marcus, Lucas and Cheyenne looked at each other debating if they should tell the two packs. Cheyenne thought it wouldn’t hurt anyone so she just figured ‘who cares?’

“They’re werewolves. Big shock there. But uh they’re both Alphas of their own packs and their packs aren’t the nicest ones around.” Cheyenne started to explain

“And what she means by ‘aren’t the nicest’, she means they exile wolves and the wolves end up becoming Omegas.” Aiden continued

“You might have heard of their packs. The Red pack is Theo’s and the Midnight Blue pack is Leo’s.” Ethan finished

“The Red and Midnight packs?! They’re horrible! My cousin’s boyfriend was apart of the Midnight Pack before joining the Killer pack, and he told her that he watched them exile a wolf once. And he said it was not pretty.” Erica said

After Erica said that everyone turned to look at her.

“You’re cousins a born-werewolf but you weren’t?” Cora asked

“Her dad was a werewolf. Her mom and my mom were sisters. So that’s how she’s a born-werewolf and I’m not.” Erica explained

“Wait you said your cousin’s boyfriend joined the Killer pack after leaving the Midnight pack? Is that your cousin’s pack?” Derek asked

“Actually that’s her dads pack. He hasn’t died yet for her to get the Alpha title.” Erica replied  
To be continued........


	15. More Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Cheyenne's cousin Kellan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part all took part the same day as Chapter 14.. Sorry it's so short! I had about 2,000+ words written out, but my computer crashed before I could save it or post it up and I forgot what I wrote so this is what I came up with. Let me know in the comments if you want me to post what happened in the three days that Theo and Leo were with Cheyenne them.

Chapter Fifthteen 

Cheyenne decided it was time for Leo and Jackson to work out their problems with each other. What Cheyenne didn’t know was that there aren’t any problems between them.

“Does anyone know exactly where Theo and Leo is in Europe besides you Cheyenne?” Derek asked

“We do!” Lucas and Marcus shouted.

“How?” Erica asked them

“Well we were studying aboard over there, but we’re also apart of their packs.” Lucas started saying

“Well we were apart of their packs. They let us join Cheyenne’s pack when Aiden and Ethan asked them.” Marcus continued

“So how did you two know each other if you were in separate packs?” Laura asked

“Theo’s pack and Leo’s pack live right next to each other so it wasn’t hard to know each other. Plus we’re cousins.” Lucas explained

“So if you guys were studying aboard, but you’re from Europe, why did you guys come to America in the first place?” Cora asked

“Because I asked Theo them if they could send them to live here.” Cheyenne said

“When?” Stiles asked

“When me, Aaron and Cora were living in LA with my mom. I called them here right after ‘Aiden and Ethan died’. I used them to find out information on Kali, the Alpha that supposedly killed Aiden and Ethan.” Cheyenne explained

“That was 2 years ago, but you never told us.” Aaron said with an hurt expression

“There’s a lot of things I never told you or Cora. Heck I never told Emma or Allen either and they’re my best friends. The only people I ever told was Nai and Nalu. But that doesn’t mean I’ll tell you guys now. It’s too late for you to know.” Cheyenne said with a stern expression

“Look don’t start getting all butt hurt that Cheyenne never tell you guys certain things when you guys never told her certain things either okay?” Nai said

“What are you talking about? We told Cheyenne everything.” Cora said

“Really because you guys never told me how Aiden and Ethan were alive or how you knew that I was pregnant or how you would go to Beacon Hills all the times I went to Europe to visit Theo and Leo. Trust me, I know everything about what went on while I was gone.” Cheyenne said harshly

“How did you know we went to Beacon Hills?” Cora asked

“Yeah. Not even Derek them knew we were there sometimes.” Aaron said

“Because I was in Beacon Hills when you were.” A voice said

The two packs turned around to see Kellan (Cheyenne’s cousin from her Uncle Kai)

“who are you?” The two packs asked minus Cheyenne, Nai, Nalu and Sweety

“Kellan! I’ve missed you!” Cheyenne exclaimed

“You know him?” Cora asked

“He’s my Uncle Kai’s son which makes him Sweety’s brother and my cousin.” Cheyenne explained

“I don’t remember ever seeing you around Beacon Hills.” Lydia states

“Just because you didn’t see me doesn’t mean I wasn’t there.” Kellan replies back

“Don’t start fighting.” Cheyenne said loudly

“Anyways why is he here?” Derek asked

“Because Cheyenne asked if I wanted to join her pack.” Kellan states

“But you don’t smell like a werewolf.” Laura says

“That’s because I’m not.” Kellan replies

“What are you? You don’t smell like a weretiger like Aaron does.” Cora says

“That because I’m not one either.” Kellan replies

“Then what are you?” Scott asked

“Kellan here is what I like to call a dumbass. Okay what in all seriousness he’s a shape shifter.” Cheyenne states

“So he can shift into any kind of animal?” Cora asks

“Yeah pretty much.” Kellan replies

“Anyways on to bigger matters, we need to find a way for me to get Theo and Leo here without Jackson knowing and without them knowing it’s a trap.” Cheyenne explains

THREE DAYS LATER (December 22nd)

“Theo can you please forgive me for tricking you and Leo into coming here?” Cheyenne begged

“Fine but only because I’ve missed talking to you.” Theo said while hugging Cheyenne

“Are you guys coming back with us to Beacon Hills?” Cheyenne asked

“I mean I understand if you don’t you know with Leo leaving after he graduated and all.” Cheyenne said

“Actually Leo wants to go back to make amends with his past. He feels like he did a lot of wrong to people from his past and wants to make it better with them.” Theo replied

“Meaning he wants his adoptive parents to know that he never meant for leaving them and never calling or writing to them.” Cheyenne states

“Yeah.” Theo replied

“Well lets get to packing because we’re leaving at 5 in the morning to go to the airport.” Cheyenne states

“Hey babe I was wondering if you could help me pack when you’re done packing your clothes and helping Theo pack his clothes.” Isaac said walking into the room

“Hey I’ll have you know I packed my own clothes to come here.” Theo exclaimed

“Sure that’s why your mate called me saying she packed yours and Leo’s mate packed his. And to not listen when you or Leo say you packed your own.” Cheyenne smirked

“Okay fine. You got me.” Theo said

“Yeah babe I’ll help you.” Cheyenne replied

“Okay well Boyd wanted to talk to me so I’ll see after.” Isaac said before kissing Cheyenne on the lips and leaving

“What was that all about?” Theo asked while smiling

“He’s my mate.” Cheyenne states.


	16. It's Called Planning.. Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne is getting ready to go back to Beacon Hills with everyone and needs Erica's help when they get back. Cheyenne hasn't decided when to listen to Laura and Cora apologize to her. You can't blame her though. She hasn't had any time at all. Erica and Cheyenne make plans on what to do. Isaac is a little cutie even if it's just for a small part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it's been forever since I posted a chapter. BUT here is what happens at the airport before going back to Beacon Hills. Next chapter will be about all the packs and what goes on in them.
> 
> Also you'll notice that I made their location in Bold and their text messages in Italic. That's because I wanted to try something new.

Chapter Sixteen

No One's POV

December 23rd (The day everyone goes back to Beacon Hills)

Cheyenne was thinking about what to do when they got back to Beacon Hills. She didn't really forgive Cora or Laura yet since she was busy getting Theo and Leo to agree  
to come to see her when they knew Jackson was with her. Anyways Cheyenne hasn't had any time to decide if she wanted to forgive them after everything they did, but in  
the end she knows she'll have to considering she forgave Derek, Stiles, Aaron, and Danny. It wouldn't be fair if she forgave them, but not Laura and Cora.

"Hey Cheyenne? You ready to go?" Erica asked while walking into the hotel room  
"Yeah. Let me just finish zipping up my suitcase." Cheyenne replied back

**AT THE AIRPORT**

Cheyenne was thinking about what she should do when they got back. Should she go back to school or continue working on her house and taking online classes? Now that  
she accepted Isaac as her mate, she doesn't know if she could trust him at the school by himself even though she knew he wouldn't do anything. She can trust Isaac,  
it's just all the girls at Beacon Hills High she doesn't trust. Yes that includes Stiles, Cora, Lydia, and Allison. It doesn't matter if they all have mates, she just  
doesn't trust them. Just because she forgave Stiles doesn't mean she trusts her yet. And since she didn't forgive Cora yet that just makes trusting Cora even more  
harder. Cheyenne has never really talked to Allison or Lydia unless you count the times when she was a bitch to them at Derek's loft, but that's different. Not only  
does Cheyenne still have to worry about that, she also has to worry about telling her best friends Emma and Allen about everything since she hasn't really talked  
to them in a while. Maybe Allen does know Ethan is back and maybe he doesn't know, but she still has to tell him. She also has to tell them about what she is and if  
they would want to join her pack. That reminds Cheyenne that she also has to ask Sweety and Nainoa if they want to join her pack.

TEXT MESSAGE  
To: Lady Love  
 _hey can you come over to my_  
 _house when we're back in_  
 _beacon hills?_

To: My Alpha Of Everything  
 _I'm sitting right next_  
 _to you._

"Well can you though?" Cheyenne asked Erica

"Sure. Can I ask why though?" Erica replied

"I need help making a to-do list." Cheyenne said

"A to-do list? For what?" Erica asked

"Well I have to talk to Allen and Emma about everything that has happened. I need to ask if they want to join my pack and I also need to ask Sweety and Nainoa if they  
want to join my pack as well." Cheyenne replied

"Anything else?" was the reply she got from Erica

"Yeah. I need to decide whether or not if I should go back to Beacon Hills High or work on the house and just take online classes." Cheyenne replied

"Does the school thing have to do with Isaac being your mate and him going to a school without you?" Erica asked

"Yea." Cheyenne sheepishly said

"Well from what Boyd told me, Isaac was planning on asking Laura if he could join your pack and take online classes like us so he could be with you." Erica said

"Does him wanting to take online classes have anything to do with the fact that Aiden is back and he's in my pack?" Cheyenne asked

"That's part of the reason why." A voice from behind them said

"Isaac?" Cheyenne asked

"Yeah. The main reason is that now that you recognize me as your mate, my wolf doesn't want to be away from you." Isaac replied

"I think that's sweet." Erica said

"Well sorry to break this little whatever up, but we have a private jet to catch." Boyd interrupted


	17. Isaac and Cheyenne Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne spends to entire day with Isaac.... I wonder what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted in like 3 months. I've been super busy with school and posting my videos for YouTube, but it's summer now so I can start posting more. Also this chapter is a little bit more toned down than the others because I MIGHT, key word MIGHT, re-write the beginning chapters and split them so there would be more chapters.

Chapter Seventeen

**BEACON HILLS**

"Isaac?" Cheyenne asked  
"Yes babe? I mean Cheyenne." Isaac blushed  
"Could you spend the night with me?" Cheyenne asked  
"Yes! I mean uh are you sure? I mean I would love too, but only if you want me to spend the night." Isaac struggled to say  
"Of course I want you to spend the night. You're my mate." Cheyenne said while blushing  
"Okay." Isaac blushed

**NEXT MORNING**

Cheyenne rolled over to see Isaac sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled remembering what Isaac said yesterday about how his wolf doesn't want to be away from  
her now that she recognized him as her mate.

"Do you always watch people sleep?" A voice from above her head said  
"No" Cheyenne blushed  
"It's just you look you peaceful while you sleep Isaac." She explained  
"It's okay. I used to do that with my little cousins when I used to see them on the weekends." Isaac explained  
"Do you want some breakfast? I can make you something." Cheyenne asked  
"You can cook?" Isaac asked with a shocked expression  
"Yeah. Someone had to cook for my mom, Aaron and Cora since my mom doesn't know how to cook." Cheyenne explained  
"Wait. Who cooked for you and your mom before the fire happened?" Isaac asked  
"My dad did. I learned how to cook from him." Cheyenne explained again  
"I'm sorry for asking." Isaac said  
"It's fine. I just miss how things used to be before the fire happened." Cheyenne replied with a sad smile on her face

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

"So what do you want to do today?" Cheyenne asked Isaac  
"You have to hear Laura and Cora's apologies and after that you and Laura need to discuss pack business, like who is joining your pack and  
who is staying in her pack." Isaac explained  
"I already know who I want to stay in Laura's pack." Cheyenne said  
"Let me guess; Scott, Allison, Stiles, Danny, Cora, Aaron, Derek, Laura, Lydia and Jackson?" Isaac smirked  
"Duh. I don't know Scott them well enough to let them be in my pack. But I also want you, Erica and Boyd to return to Laura's pack." Cheyenne said  
"What? Why?" Isaac asked  
"Because you guys are Laura's betas and I guess I just feel like I took you guys away from the only family you guys knew." Cheyenne said while  
looking down  
"Babe, you're my family now. You're my mate and I never want to be away from you." Isaac replied  
"Really?" Cheyenne smiled  
"Yeah. Wanna watch a movie?" Isaac smiled back  
"Yeah. I have Avengers, let's watch that." Cheyenne suggested  
"Sounds good to me. I'll make the popcorn and drinks. Can you put the DVD in and get some pillows and blankets?" Isaac asked  
"Yeah." And with that Cheyenne went to the living room

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Cheyenne's P.O.V  
(This is all her thoughts)  
 _I honestly find it sweet that Isaac would want to stay in my pack, but I really feel like I took him away from his friends and the only family_  
 _he's ever known. It's so hard because I know that we would have a hard time being apart from each other now that we've both admitted out loud that we're_  
 _mates_.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Isaac's P.O.V  
(This is all his thoughts)  
 _I know Cheyenne feels like she took me away from my friends and the only family I've ever known, but I know that I would be much happier with her_  
 _in her pack than in Laura's pack. I know it's early, but I love Cheyenne and I wish I wasn't an idiot after I found out about her past._

**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM**

No One's P.O.V

Isaac walked into the living room with popcorn and two waters when he got a text from Erica.

TEXT MESSAGE  
From: Annoyance  
Hey what r u and Cheyenne doing rn?  
To: Annoyance  
We're about to watch a movie and no you  
can't join us.  
From: Annoyance  
Rude. I wasn't going to ask  
But anyways. R we suppose to  
have pack meetings later?  
To: Annoyance  
Yeah. Gtg

"Who was that?" Cheyenne asked  
"Erica. She was asking if we were suppose to have pack meetings later and I told her yeah, but I didn't say when." Isaac replied

**AFTER THE MOVIE**  
AN-It's about 8 at night cause they watched four more movies after Avengers.

"Do you want to take a shower? I can clean up and start dinner?" Isaac suggested  
"No. You're my guest. You go take a shower and I'll clean up and start dinner." Cheyenne replied  
 **15 minutes later**  
"So what did you make?" Isaac asked  
"I made pasta with bacon and olive oil. I know it's not much but we didn't have all the ingredients to make spaghetti or Alfredo." Cheyenne replied  
"That's fine."

**AFTER EATING**  
"I'm gonna go shower. Can you get the bed ready for us?" Cheyenne asked  
"Yeah it's no problem."  
 **15 minutes later**  
"I had a great day today Isaac." Cheyenne said  
"Me too. I hope this counts as our first date." Isaac sheepishly said  
"Of course it does." Cheyenne smiled  
"Okay well let's go to sleep now. Night Cheyenne." Isaac kissed Cheyenne's forehead  
"Night Isaac." Cheyenne yawned


	18. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to just understand all of Cheyenne's family and to explain why Kellan is a shape shifter when his sister Sweety is a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold - werewolves  
> Italics - witches/warlocks  
> Underlined - humans  
> Italics and Underlined - weretigers  
> Bold and Italics - Shapeshifters  
> This is just so you know what that cousin would be.  
> I will also be going into more depth about each of Cheyenne's cousins like explaining their parents and what genes they get from their parents.

Cheyenne Hale - 18

Parents - Peter Hale and Kelly Hale _neé_ Carver

Siblings - none (that she knows of)

Dad's siblings - Talia Hale and Michael Hale

Mom's siblings - John Winchester, Elena Mahealani _neé_ Carver, Claudia Stilinski _neé_ Carver, Kai Carver, Linda Carson _neé_ Carver, Tyler Carver, Crystal Gilbert _neé_ Carver and Taylor Carver

Talia's Kids - **Laura(26), Derek(24), and Cora(18)**

Michael's Kids - Luke(25), **Liam(23)** , **Sophia(20)** and  Danielle(19)

John's Kids - Dean(26) and Sam(24)

Elena's Kids - _Aaron(18)_ and **Danny(18)**

Claudia's Kids - _Only Stiles(18)_

Kai's Kids - _Sweety(21), Alex(20), Ian(Alex's twin)(20)_ , **Rose(26), Paige(19), Jonah(17)** and _**Kellan(28)**_

Linda's Kids - _Cece(19)_ , Paul(15) and Carly(13)

Tyler's Kids - Jeremy(15), _Rebekah(21)_ and _Matt(22)_

Crystal's Kids - _**Katherine(20)**_ and _Alana(16)_

Taylor's Kids - Lia(24,  _David(20),_ and  **Alice(18)**

All of Cheyenne's Aunties, Uncles and Cousins will be only mentioned. Only some will be featured in the story besides those who are already in the story.

Now this part is explaining what are Cheyenne's cousins.

Liam, Sophia, Laura, Derek, Cora, Danny, Rose, Paige Jonah and Alice - werewolves

Stiles, Sweety, Alex, Ian, Cece, Rebekah and David - witches/warlocks

Luke, Danielle, Paul, Carly, Jeremy and Lia - humans - Dean and Sam

Aaron, Alana and Matt - weretigers

Katherine and Kellan - shapeshifters

Katherine and Alana are different supernatural beings because they are half siblings. Katherine's dad was a shape shifter. He died when she was two. Alana's dad is a weretiger.

Luke, Danielle, Paul, Carly and Jeremy are humans because the witch/warlock gene or weretiger/wolf gene skipped them, but they would be able to have kids who will have those genes. Note I put Dean and Sam after "- humans -" because while they may be human they aren't from a supernatural parent so I just wanted that to be separate.

Kellan is a shapshifter even though his dad is a warlock and his mom is werewolf because he is their oldest kid. There's a story on his mom's side of the family that the oldest kid will become something completely different from their siblings because that's how it's been for generations in their family. He wasn't mentioned in "Will it work? Or will it fail?" because he didn't want anyone knowing who he was related too because shape shifters used to be hunted so he thought it was safe for no one to mention him.

Aaron is a weretiger instead of a werewolf because in his dad's family when there's a set of twin boys born, one will be a werewolf or whatever the other parent is while the other will either be a weretiger or whatever the other parent is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to explain more about her cousins or if I forgot anyone.  
> I decided to make Cheyenne's Aunty Taylor have kids.


	19. Editing all my work

I'll be editing all the chapters so this way the story will have better chapters and hopefully more chapters. While I work on this story and my Harry Potter one, I'll be posting short stories that tie in with this series and my Harry Potter series. For example, one of the short stories I'll be posting will be explaining more about the chapter where Cheyenne explains her Light Purple eyes. Another short story will be what happens when Theo and Leo become involved in the story. Basically I'll be posting short stories about parts that weren't explained enough in the story itself.

 

Also I will note that I plan on using Malia in this story as you can tell from the Family Tree post I made where it says for siblings "none(that she knows of)". Although in this story Malia will be older than Cheyenne because I don't want to make it seem like Peter cheated on Cheyenne's mother therefore making it seem like Malia is around Laura's age.

 

Side note: I just included all the ages I think all the characters are or should be in my story. You can go to the Family Tree post to check it out.


	20. I'm Baaaaack!

Guess who's back and better than eva? Me! I'm back. 

Sorry for like 4 four months of not writing. As promised I re-did some of my beginning chapters but I've only posted the 2nd version of Chapter 1. So basically just go back to Chapter 1 to read the newly edited version of it. Hopefully you guys like it. Let me know in the comments below.


	21. I'm Back.... Again.

Hello everyone. I know that it's been like a year since I last made any kind of update for this book. And I can explain why. For the past year a half, I've been too busy with school and working. Now that I'm no longer working and taking online classes for school, I can focus more on writing again. I've already starting re-writing all my older chapters as well as writing new ones. Hopefully I will be able to update chapters within this week. Thank you for whoever still reads this for reading this. I promise I won't let you down and that I'll try to be consistent with my chapters. Please bear with me people as I haven't wrote for the whole year and a half that I was away.


	22. Rewriting The Truth

As you can see by the title of this chapter, I'm rewriting The Truth. I'm gonna be changing some things around such as explaining more things. Also one of the things in the story that I'm changing is the Cheyenne will have son so in chapter six where Erica says that Cheyenne got abortion it never happens. Also I know it says that she was gonna give the baby to Nainoa them, but I changed that too. I wanted Cheyenne to have someone that would love her no matter what even if she already gets that from her mom and dad. I'll put in the description box if the chapter was rewritten. So far I have Chapter 1 done, but I'm just adjusting it more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you're reading this at the end that means you have read my new version of The Truth. I'm taking my time on redoing all the chapters because while I am rewriting some chapters, for others I'm just changing some parts. For instance, if you read Chapter 1 of the old version and you read this newer version you'll notice that it's completely different. Also some titles will be different and some will be the same. The titles that are the same most likely won't be the same chapter that it was the first time around such as the case for Chapter 1. It was called Coming Home but I changed it to It's Time. Coming Home will still be a chapter title it just won't be the title of the first chapter anymore. Also so sorry that this chapter was short. I spent about a day and a half typing this and editing it trying to leave it at an okay place and I feel like it was better to end it where I did that way I could make the next chapter all about arriving in Beacon Hills instead of trying to find a way to make it work in this chapter.


End file.
